Doe season
by LANA 8D
Summary: There's more than one fish in the sea; so hunters won't have to worry because Ace deffinately isn't the only bunny on the team!  not a one-shot but still short  or maybe not...
1. Chapter 1

_**Pg1**_

Finally after yet another heavy duty mission, the loonatics celebrate yet another victory by simply getting on with what they usually do; Tech was inventing new weapons, Rev was beating his new high score at the ping pong table, Slam was stuffing all of yesterdays' leftovers (from salads to pizza to dessert) into one large French bread, Duck was shopping for yet another matching pair of cape and boots and Ace was meditating. Lexi was the only one not in the main room, usually at this time she would be in the training room dancing to her favorite songs. Of course that would be the case if her PJB (portable Juke box)s' battery hadn't died, making her waist precious by looking all over the place for its' charger. She started in her room, and then went back to the training room and when she didn't find it there, she remembered that Duck said he borrowed he charger. Annoyed by the fact that he didn't ask her permission, Lexi headed to the main room to find Duck.

"**Hey Duck,"** she spoke as she approached the waterfowl concentrating on the online shopping website on the screen and ignoring her. **"Are you done with my charger?"** she asked, not sounding angry or intimidating.

"**Yeah"** Duck mockingly answered, still keeping his eyes on the screen.

"**Well… Can I have them?"** she simply asked.

"**Nope; lost them"** Duck replied still ignoring her.

"**What!"** Lexi asked shocked** "Duck that was mine! What do you mean 'lost them?'" **she angrily snapped at him, who still reacted indifferently.

"**Keep your tail on would ya?"** Duck said, annoyed by the loudness of her voice "**I'm trying to shop here!"**

From the other end of the room, Ace opened his eyes from mediating and listened to the argument going on.

"**Duck I want my charger now! This isn't the first time you take my stuff without asking me and lose them!"** She angrily said.

"**Yeah yeah!"** he said blowing her off as he waved his hand at her, **"look, I'll buy you a new one ok? Now go away! You're giving me a fashion block!" **

Duck never made eye contact with Lexi, and even though her ears begged her to blast him all the way to the Apocazons, Lexi held her anger in **"someday Karma will catch up with you Duck" **she simply said and walked away.

Ace watched as she left, then looked back at Duck with annoyance; this isn't the first time the mallard took Lexis' sweetness for advantage, and Ace didn't like this not one bit. **"Way t'go Duck, you've officially topped de charts as de spoilt joik of da week"** Ace simply said, standing up and walking out of the main room.

"**Whah?" **Duck asked with confusion, not paying attention to the fact that this time Ace was the one talking to him. The bunny didn't wait for an answer anyway; he knew this would happen and ignored Ducks' confusion, walking straight to his room.

Lexi sat on the bench in the training room; bored and looking at her switched off PJB *sigh* **"this is boring"** she concluded.

"**Tell me bout it"** she heard a familiar voice say, and when she looked up she saw Ace walking towards her with a modest smirk. Lexi smiled when she saw her leader approaching him **"I thought you were meditating" **

Ace smirked and sat down next to her, **"I was, until I over hoid de fight you had wit Duck"**

Lexi miserably looked down… **"Sorry; I didn't know I was that loud…"**

Ace lightly chuckled **"Nah, dat's not what I meant"** he then handed over to her a small black charger with its wire wrapped around it, **"sometin tells me ya might be needin dis?"** he smirked.

Lexi gently smiled and took his charger **"Thanks chief, I won't lose it I promise"**

"**Neh… Not worried bout dat Lex"** he casually placed his elbows behind him on the bench and supported his back, **"ya never lose my stuff"** he smiled and shrugged.

"**Thanks"** she smiled back in return and plugged the charger into a USB port on the wall behind her; after inserting the port into her PJB a little password box appeared. In the year 2772, due to the many incidents of stealing small electronics like charger for example, the PJB Company installed a password entry program that is very hard to break and cannot be hacked; therefore lowering the incentive for a theft. Lexi looked at Ace who was already cool and laid-back with his signature smirk **"still de same"** he said.

She giggled and typed down 267-287; Lexi was the only teammate Ace gave his password to, and ever since he told her what it was, it stayed the same. ***Cling*** and then the words 'password accepted, Hello Ace bunny!' appeared. A small animated picture of a charging battery glowed and the screens' light went bright.

"**How did Duck know your passwoid anyway?"** Ace asked.

Lexi shrugged **"I gave him my password the last time he asked, but after he gave it back I changed it. Guess that's why he lost it"** Lexi shrugged then grinned at Ace, **"he probably never got to use it and so he hid it from me on purpose". **

Ace chuckled, **"been dere. He did de same ting to me once, now I always have to tink of a new place to hide my stuff from him"**

"**That's gotta bite!"** Lexi smiled and said, **"well if you run out of places, you're welcome to hide them in my room"**

"**Tanks, I'll keep dat in mind"** Ace smirked.

Suddenly Lexis' PJB started to vibrate and a small trickling like bell sound came out of it. **"Oh! That would be my alarm"** she smiled and said, holding her device and unlocking it. Ace cool headedly smirked as he crossed his arms and leant his back to the wall. Lexi viewed her alarm and then her face looked a little surprised, **"Ace, rabbit season starts today"** she said, looking at him with light concern.

"**hm?"** he asked, getting closer and reading what the alarm said. Ace then gave Lexi a smile and shrugged **"so?"**

"**So…"** Lexi started **"this means that Fudd and Sam might be getting ready to hunt you down again" **she reminded, hoping Ace would take what she said a little more seriously.

Ace took in the concern in her tone and modestly smirked **"come on Lex, ya really worried bout dat?"** he asked, still taking things lightly.

"**Well it's not like they weren't pretty close last time. Ace just be careful ok? Who knows, maybe they got some new tricks up their sleeves" **the pink and black bunny requested.

"**Ok ok"** Ace gave up with a smile and said**. "Did you put dat alarm in?"** he asked with a confused smirk.

"**m-hm"**

"**Why would ya do dat?"** Ace asked; a little surprised but with a friendly smirk.

"**I donno"** she shrugged, **"guess after Fudd tried to hunt you down the last time, I thought it would be safe to jot down his hunting schedule. You know, so that we'd be more prepared this time" **

"**We?"** Ace smirked raising an eyebrow **"did de guys do dis too?"**

"**I donno"** Lexi shrugged.

Ace gently smirked; Lexis' caring for his safety made her research the hunting seasons and jot down the dates just to warn him. Ace knew Lexi had a crush on him because she always showed more concern for him than the other guys in the team, even though she loves them. Not to mention the fact that she's always the only one who snaps at Duck when he tries to take Aces' place and is always the first one to run to her leaders' aid when he's down.

Ace liked her too, she's fun, funny, smart, strong and the prettiest girl he's ever seen (and coming from a former stunt double who had to work with Acmewoods' 'prettiest' actresses, this had to mean something!) not to mention she's a great friend. A girl who likes to do the things he does; yup, Lexis' always had her own place in Aces' heart but he wasn't planning on telling her that any time soon; at least not while they have enemies. Being a leader means you're always the first target or every villains list when it comes to breaking the team, so if they find out that Aces' weakness is his right hand then they're going to come after Lexi and hurt her. So for now, Ace would keep his feelings to himself while not letting Lexi suspect he knows she likes him, so that she wouldn't feel embarrassed. **"Ya still bored?"** he asked with an appreciating mellow smirk.

Lexi smiled **"well charging is going to take time, but at least now I'm not talking to myself in here" **she joked.

"**hmm"** Ace thought and an idea popped in his head **"h/hey! Wanna get frozen yogurt togeder!" **

Lexi pouted **"Ace! It's rabbit season! What part of 'you've got two crazy hunters on your tail' didn't you get?" **

"**So what! Lex dere's always been a rabbit season, you don't expect me to hide in a burrow till it's over?"** he chuckled and stood up.

Lexi gave his offer another thought, **"ok fine"** she smiled back and said.

"**Nice"** Ace smirked then held Lexis' hand and quickly pulled her up and walked out of the room; making the surprised female bunny he was dragging behind him blush with light shock.

…

Meanwhile, somewhere in an old bar, two well know shooters happened to meet; after realizing they both had the same helpless look on their faces, they decided to sit together and share their countless miserable attempts of catching Ace, with the hope of finding a way to end this continuous failure. Both hunters not in their robotic outfits due to the lack of confidence not catching Ace did to them.

"**I haven't caught a waskewy wabbit in 5 years!"** moped Fudd as he twirled the milk in his glass.

"**Oh stop complainin! The reason we hunters aint catchin no rabbit is cause we keep stickin to the same routine!"** Sam slammed his fist to the table and complained. **"A'm fed up of havin to put with that bunny's grinnin every time we lose! This here now doesn't do good for ma self esteem!" **

"**Oh yeah?"** Fudd asked hopelessly, almost as if mocking Sam for even trying to talk his way out of the shame, **"it's not wike we can do anything about it, that waskewy bunny's always one hop ahead of us". **

Sams' determination simmered down, **"yeah you're right"** he slumped his shoulders and admitted. **"It's all cuz of his gosh darn friends! Every time we almost have him in the palm of our hands, those pesky 'loonatics' ruin everything!"**

"**True"** Fudd shrugged; the bald hunter then sadly sighed, **"another wabbits season gone to waist and still no wabbit for my gwandmas' wabbit pie wesepie"**

"**Why! If I could only get my hands on those two bird brains!"** Sam angrily wished, still thinking about how the other Loonatics keep saving Ace and messing up the hunt, **"back where I'm from, they'd be chicken soup ba now! Oh! And that meddling mutt and Tasmanian wacko! They would've made good shootin practice back home, and nice skin rugs on the ground for winter!"** Sam wickedly grinned as he pretended to wring Techs' neck. **"Now who else is there anyhoo? A' remember there's six of'em "**

Fudd thought for a moment then remembered, **"Oh, there's that other girl wabbit, Lex_**

Both hunters paused at what was just said and before long they wickedly rubbed their hands together and looked at each other with a grin… **"you thinkin what A'm thinkin bald head**?" asked the wickedly happy red bearded western.

Fudd chuckled with a cunning grin **"I'm thinking my gwandmas' wabbit pie wesepie isn't gonna go to waste after all."**

Sam snickered, **"you know?"** he proudly smiled **"this here situation reminds me of that sayin bout them fish in the sea"**

"**Yeah!"** Fudd slyly chuckled and continued **"Why should we always stick to one pesky wabbit when we could go doe hunting?"**

"…**and back were A'm from, them damsels are always the easy ones to catch"** Slam grinned **"and catchin them is just so gosh darn fun!"** and both hunters raised their glasses of milk and gave out their evil laugh.

_**Ok! sorry for taking so long but don't worry, this'll be a 3 or 4 chap story max! (maybe even 2) (like runaway Lexi)**_

_**I'm still working on my other chapters for 'to really love you' and 'miss acmetropolis' and I'm also working on 2 other Acexi one shots.**_

_**Yes I know I'm crazy but meh! What's there to do! I can't let these ideas go to waist! **_

_**Please review! **_


	2. Chapter 2

The two bunnies were still in their suits because Ace was far to anxious to take Lexi out; sure this wasn't a mutual 'date', but because he felt it wasn't fair for Lexi not to know how he feels about her, he decided that spending a more fun time together is something he owes her.

Ace invited her to the best frozen yogurt diner in the whole city, and they sat facing each other on stools facing a high circular table. The diner was very casual and yet a sweet little place to take a friend. Ace and Lexi are both big fans of frozen yogurt, meaning that they've tried all the flavors. Ace had intentions of impressing his female teammate, and in order for him to do that he knew he had to find a new or even limited edition flavor; and lucky for him, there was such a flavor.

"**mmm…"** Lexi said, licking the light pink cream on her plastic spoon, **"you're right! This is good"** she chuckled.

"**And to tink ya wanted me to stay back in HQ"** he smirked and licked the yogurt off his plastic spoon.

Lexi giggled. **"What flavor is this anyway? I don't think I've tried it before"** she wondered, **"it kinda tastes like a mix of chocolate, hazelnut and honey" **

"**It's a limited edition flavor"** Ace shrugged with a smile, **"I tink de name was…"** he tried to remember **"Martha's potion or sometin".**

"**Maple's spell?"** Lexi asked excitedly.

"**Yeah dat's de one"** Ace simply smiled, not knowing why Lexi suddenly got all surprised and excited.

"**Wow! I heard about this flavor, they only make it every 6 months! I've wanted to try this for ages but i never knew when they had it! No wonder it tastes so good Thanks Ace!" **

"**Yeah it's not bad"** Ace modestly smiled **"don't mention it",** then looked at his yogurt cup **"dey said dere's a surprise inside each cup, but weird name for yogurt don't ya tink?"**

Lexi chuckled and shook her head at her clueless leader, **"it's based on ancient** **mythology and If I'm not mistaken, the surprise inside is supposed to be a small chocolate heart, each with a color."**

"**Come again?"** Ace asked confused and a little embarrassed.

Lexi giggled at the slight blush Ace had on his face; **"this flavor is a limited edition, meant for couples Ace. The name of this yogurt is based on Ancient mythology and the story's pretty romantic"**

Ace blinked still lost and looked back at his yogurt cup then at her, **"ya mean dere's a lovey dovey story behind de yogurt?" **

"**m-hm"** Lexi smiled.

Ace started to smile, **"does is have a good endin?"** he asked.

"**I'd say it has a pretty sweet ending"** she replied with a smile.

Ace happily grinned **"Nice! Tell it to me!" **

Lexi looked at him slightly shocked, **"but Ace it's rabbi_**

"**I know what season it is"** he smirked and raised an eyebrow,** "repeatin dat little fun fact isn't gonna change my mind" **

Lexi smiled, **"fine, I'll tell you the story".** Ace happily grinned… **"but only if we go back!"** Lexi conditioned. Ace pouted.

"**Ok deal"** he finally smirked, **"but it better be a long one!"** he said as he hopped of his stool.

Lexi gave out a little giggle and did the same, and then both bunnies walked out the diner, still eating their yogurts. **"Well, legend has it that Maple, goddess of the forest and the hunt, had a loyal hunting pet a dark grey wolf; and he would always help catch the animals and weaken them for her shot"**

"**He?"** Ace asked **"I tought Maple didn't like men"**

"**When it came to real animals, that didn't matter"** Lexi replied.

"**Oh"** Ace smiled and shrugged.

Lexi smiled and continued **"Hunters used to prey for Maples' blessing in the hunt; when she gave it to them, then that meant their hunt would be rich, but when she wouldn't then the wolf would make sure they wouldn't catch any prey. He'd stick to them like a parasite and sabotage all their attempts to shoot any creature, including him". **

"**hm"** Ace said with slight admiration **"now dat's one loyal K9"**, and then ate some more yogurt.

Lexi chuckled **"not for long"**

"**What happened?"** he asked with wonder.

Lexi smirked and glanced at him **"Love"**

Ace stopped and looked at her. His gaze then lightened with a modest smile, **"dat could really change someone". **

"**m-hm, and it turned a hunter into a prey"** she softly smiled and said.

Ace suddenly felt sad, **"dey hunt him down? but you said it was a good endin"**

Lexi giggled, **"don't worry, he doesn't die and neither does the doe" **

"**A doe?"** Ace asked lost **"he falls in love wit a female deer?"**

"**M-hm"** Lexi simply smiled.

Then Ace smirked, **"lemme guess…"**; Lexi glanced to see if her leader really did figure out what happened. **"Maple comes along and feeds him dis spell, den de foist ting he sees is dis doe"**. He was very confident about his analysis and cunningly smirked at the female bunny.

Lexi chuckled **"that's good!"**

Ace grinned.

"**but you're wrong"** she cool headedly smiled.

Ace was shocked… **"I… I am?"**

"**m-hm"** and she sat on a bench in the park.

Ace felt lost and little confused… also, he wasn't used to being… _**wrong**_**?** **"Now how on oith did a wolf fall in love wit a doe?"** he asked and sat down next to her.

Lexi gently smiled at her lost leader **"well there was one day when a group of hunters got Maples' blessing for their hunt, and went deer hunting. The wolf was napping when he heard the sound of men with bows and arrows and decided to check things out. He saw that the men were chasing after a female dear and so he decided to watch. This time he couldn't interfere because Maple gave them her blessing, but he always enjoyed watching a good hunt. He noticed that the Doe was very strong and smart and she put up a good fight, so he grew very fascinated by her strength and determination to live"**

Ace smirked impressed, **"who wouldn't? Dat's doe's got moxy!"**

Lexi smiled and continued, **"The wolf unknowingly started to sneak up and follow her; fascinated by her agile moves. Deep down he unconsciously started to hope she'd make it out alive."**

"**Did she!"** asked the anxious leader. Lexis' story has gotten his full attention and she realized just how much Ace has gotten attached to does' fate. Ace realized his interest in the myth was growing and he found himself really wanting to know more. He figured that was because Lexi knew how to tell a good story and keep him interested but that's wasn't just the case. What Ace didn't know was that deep down in his psych, he was relating himself to the wolf and relating his friend to the agile and strong doe.

"**She was almost home free when the wolf accidentally stepped on a twig and made it snapped."**

Aces' face suddenly flushed as he knew what that meant.

"**The Doe quickly turned to the noise and saw a dark grey wolf hiding in the bushes and looking at her; she panicked. Now that brief split second meant the world to the doe, because that small distraction helped the hunters get clear shot of an arrow through her side and she fell to the ground" **

"**Dey got her? What did de wolf do! He can't just let dem get her like dat!"** Ace asked with slight panic.

Lexi smiled at her worried leader, **"don't worry he didn't" **

Ace eased down and breathed out… and it was only when he relaxed, that he noticed how much he had overreacted over a myth. **"hehe"** he chuckled with complete embarrassment **"guess I got a little carried away…"**

Lexi giggled **"don't worry boss, you're a good listener" **

Ace made an embarrassed smile and rubbed the back of his neck… **"well… it's still good to know she was gonna be ok" **

Lexi smiled and continued "**the wolf suddenly felt lost and confused, he couldn't understand this sudden urge to protect a prey; not to mention violate Maples' rules of the forest! He knew they were blessed, and so he wasn't allowed to spoil their hunt, but at the same time he didn't want the doe to get killed! Especially because of him." **

Ace kept on listening and it almost felt as if he knew what the wolf was going through… the loss of the one you love… all because of you.

**"The doe painfully fell to the ground and cried in pain. It tried to stand back up again, but the arrow made it hard for her to do that. She couldn't tell who to be afraid of, the humans who shot her or the predator stalking her this whole time; either way she knew there was no way for her to escape and yet she still tried to stand up. The wolf froze with fear, he didn't know what to do but he couldn't let himself just watch!"**

Ace breathed in and blew out; it was as if he was in the wolf's place, telling himself to save the helpless doe, no matter what was waiting for him behind such an action.

"**The humans found her, the moment the doe took sight of them fear overwhelmed her and she turned to wolf with her eyes crying for help. Finally that was what the predator needed; when his confused eyes met with her terror filled pupils, suddenly fury filled the heart of the natural predator. The humans closed in on the frightened doe and raised their clubs, preparing for the final blow and when one of them shot his club down at her body, the fierce wolf leaped and stopped the club with his jaws."**

Ace grinned **"Yeah!"**

Lexi giggled.

"**About time too! I was startin to worry bout her!"** he happily said.

Lexi gently smiled at what he said, finding his enthusiasm with the story very sweet.

"**He chased de humans away right?"** her leader asked.

"**m-hm, and after he made sure they were gone, he went back to the injured doe and tended to her wound" **

Ace sighed with a soft smile **"guess he's gonna have to come up wit a pretty good reason for goin against de goddess of de hunt"** he joked.

Lexi giggled, **"yeah, when Maple found out she didn't know what to do because the wolf was her closest and loyal friend, but she gave her blessing and word to those humans. After all she knew he was just an animal and so he's vulnerable to making mistakes."**

"**What was she palnnin on doin bout it den?"**

"**She wanted her predator back, but the wolf fell in love with the doe he saved and the doe felt the same way. She was also the goddess of the forest and not just the hunt, so she couldn't let herself come in the way of such strong and rare love." **

Ace softly smirked at the idea of how strong love is to make two animals so different, fall deeply in love.

"**The wolf stayed by her side as she healed, and scared off the other predators who were aiming for an easy kill. Even after she healed, the wolf never left her side; Maple thought that this was a mere phase, and that the wolf would go back to his instincts when he's hungry. She was right"**

Ace felt a little worried again.

"**There were times when the wolf would 'play' with the doe, the same way he'd play with other wolves… just a little bit gentler. Though one time the doe noticed that his games were staring to get a little dangerous and she knew that's because he was getting hungry. She felt scared again and tried to run away, but that only triggered the hunter in him again and he chased after her. He couldn't control himself."**

"**Not again"** Ace pouted.

"**Yup! But this time he wasn't the only one hunting"**

"**Say what?"** Ace asked worried again.

"**After the humans knew the goddesses' wolf cared for a doe, they decided to hunt something greater than just a deer. Imagine, getting rid of the only creature who messes up their hunts if they don't have Maples' blessing"** Lexi explained, **"They were going to_**

"**use de doe to get to de wolf"** Ace sadly guessed with worry.

Lexi paused and took in his sadness… **"yeah"**

"**I knew I've hoid dis story before"** he sadly realized and looked down. He finally found out that the reason he liked this story was because he hoped the wolf would get to love without the fear of losing his love because of him… a life similar to what Ace is secretly living.

"**What do you mean Ace?"** the confused female asked.

Ace simply looked at her and tried to smile, **"it's nuttin, I just feel bad for de doe" **

Lexi lovingly smiled at her sensitive and caring leader; oblivious to what he really meant. **"don't worry about her, I told you this story had a good ending"**

Ace breathed out a chuckle and gave a modest smirked… but deep down he knew that even if the myth had a good ending; that didn't mean the same would happen to him and Lexi.

"**When the hunters spotted the doe, not knowing she was running away from the wolf, they went after her, captured her and tied her to a tree. When the wolf spotted her, he realized she was tied to a tree and figured this would be an easy kill, so he got ready to pounce; the scared doe looked deep into his hungry eyes again. She knew he wanted to kill her, but she still loved him and knew that this was a trap meant for his death! The wolf felt her sadness and suddenly realized what he was trying to do. He paused and gently looked at the doe again but she was still frightened, so he approached her and bit the ropes setting her free. The doe felt confused, but when she saw that the wolf didn't attack her, she felt safe again and walked closer to her lover and tried to warm him but he was too busy trying to show her how sorry he was"** Lexi softly said, letting her feelings slip for a while but quickly pulled herself together.

Ace gently smirked but pretended not to see anything, **"what about de humans?"** he asked, changing the subject for her sake.

"**They surrounded them when they saw they had the chance and the wolf defensively went between them and the doe; but he was weak. It's been about a week since he's eaten anything larger than fish, but he did so not to frighten the wounded doe he was helping to heal. He fought for her but the wolf ended up getting shot. The doe was frightend but she sat by his sad and licked his wound, regardless of the approaching hungry hunters." **

Ace sadly looked at her **"ya sure dis is a happy story?"**

Lexi giggled and carried on, **"Maple heard her wolfs' cry and went to his aid, quickly stopping the humans before they killed the two animals. They didn't ask for her blessing to hunt, they tried to kill her loyal friend, and tried to cheat her by hunting down that one animal that sabotages unblessed bunts. She warned them that if they don't leave her forest at ounce, they will become the hunted. After they fled, Maple looked back to see the doe whimpering as she licked the wound on her lovers side, but she knew he was dying. The goddess saw a tear slide down the does' face as she licked the wolfs' face; and knew that no instincts could get in the way of this love. Maple made a potion and approached the animals; the doe was frightened but she wasn't going to leave the wolfs' side. The goddess told the doe not to be afraid and pulled the arrow out of the wolfs' body, then she fed him the potion and saved his life" **Lexi smiled and said,** "after he got better, the goddess gave both the animals her blessing and protection and relieved her dear loyal friend from his duty as her pet; knowing that now is the time for him to live. The wolf got used to feeding off fish and crustaceans and with Maple's protection he didn't have to fight of enemies any more… what d'ya think?" **Lexi smiled and asked.

Ace gently smirked, **"now dat's what I call an endin"**

Lexi felt a blush forming and tried to hide it, but that didn't stop Ace from tenderly smirking at his female friend and her care. Ace noticed the sun was going to start setting, **"ya feel like walkin in de park?"** he smiled and asked.

Lexi noticed the time and looked at him with slight worry and stood up, **"How could I lose track of time! It's rabbit season! You shouldn't be here now!"**

Ace shook his head and chuckled, **"I'm not de only bunny on de team Lex! You're on de wanted Lex too ya know" **he joked and stood up.

Lexi was still trying to be serious, **"Ace they never tried to catch me before, it's always been you. And every time they try to catch you, you barely make it out!" **

"**Ok, ok boss lady"** he joked **"I get it, we're goin back"**

Lexi smiled appreciating that he tried to take her worry seriously **"thanks chief"**

"**Party pooper"** he teased.

"**Hey!"** she laughed hitting his arm, **"I'm no party pooper!"**

Ace laughed and rubbed his arm **"whatever ya say Lex"**

"**Come on"** she chuckled, **"let's head back before baldy and red beard get here"**

"**A' beg yer pardon there missy"** A strong western accent said.

Ace and Lexi turned quickly turned around to see Sam on his on his robo-donkey…

"**But A' don't take too kindly to bein called red beard"** he wickedly smirked **"especially from a rodent such as y'er self"**

Lexi stood in her defense position while Ace chuckled and crossed his arms, **"I was startin to worry, what took ya so long?" **

"**Ace we should go"** Lexi warned in a low cautious tone.

"**Flattered"** Sam grinned, **"but as much as A'd love see yer head on the wall, this hunt isn't about you rabbit!" **

"**huh?"** Ace asked confused but cautious.

**"ACE HELP! Mmmm!"** - **"Got hew! Sam let's go!"**

Ace quickly turned around with fear to see a large robotic suit had caught Lexi and closed her mouth. **"Lex!"** he angrily yelled and chased after the flying Fudd, **"Let her go!"** His eyes turned a bright yellow.

**"hahahaha"** wickedly laughed Sam, as he flew and hovered next to Fudd, **"A' wouldn't do that if A' were you rabbit! Wouldn't wanna burn yer little friend here with that laser blast now would ya?"**

"**Mmmm!"** struggled the female in Fudds' grasp as she tried to squirm and loosen his grip.

Ace knew what Sam meant and defensively stopped the glow in his… that were filled with fury. **"Let her go Fudd, she's got nuttin to do wit dis!"**

Fudd chuckled **"Nothing to do with this! She's got long eaws and a fuwy cotton tail, I think that's all she needs to be de main ingwedient in my gwannys' wabbit pie!"**

Lexi gasped from under Fudds' hand as it covered his mouth and Ace gritted on his teeth with anger.

"**Let's go bald head, we've got a pie to bake"** chuckled Sam.

"**You're makin a big mistake!"** threatened the black and yellow bunny.

Sam scoffed at the bunny, mocking him, and then he rode on his donkey away with Fudd and the captured doe. He looked back and grinned, **"don't follow us or do anythin stupid rabbit"** he said, **"ya wouldn't want anythin to happen to your little friend now would ya?"**

Ace clenched his fest but his heart sank when his worried dark blue eyes, met with Lexis' fear filled eyes.

"**Bu-bye you waskewy wabbit!"** laughed Fudd as he and Sam flew away.

"**LEX!"** yelled Ace as he ran after them.

"**mmmmm!"** she tried to speak… but they were already too high up and Ace didn't have his jetpack.

Ace quickly brought his arm close to his mouth **"Tech! Fudd and Sam's got Lexi! Meet me at de park now!" **

_**OH NO! STAY TUNED FOR MORE!**_

_**WILL ACE BE ABLE TO SAVE LEXI OR WILL SHE BE NEXT ON THE MENU!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Sam blind folded Lexi, gagged her mouth and tied her wrists together behind her back, Fudd carried her on his shoulder and held onto her with one robotic arm. The poor bunny was confused and frightened but this loonatic was also very pissed off! Never before was she ever presented as such a damsel in distress, and she didn't like the way Sam and Fudd made her look it!

They flew into an abandoned taxidermy factory and tied Lexis' hands back on a wide pipe. They removed her blind fold and Fudd went to get the giant saucer "**Well, well, well, looks like we gon be havin one tasty pie!"** wickedly chuckled Sam.

Lexis' eyes simply frowned at him _**you gotta be kidding me**_. **"mmm!…."**

"**Kinda hawd to undewstand hew when hew mouth is closed"** Fudd pointed out.

Sam placed his hand under his chin and thought, **"hmm… yer right"** he finally decided and removed the cloth from her mouth, **"we need her to scream anyway"** he snickered.

"**Scream?"** Lexi simply asked and raised an eyebrow, **"oh this is gonna be rich"** she chuckled.

"**Why indeed it will be m'am"** Sam grinned then looked at Fudd who returned the favor.

"**Now that we've captuwed Aces' giwlfwiend, thewe's no doubt that he's gonna come wunning hew to save you!" **the proud bald robot happily stated.

"**and once he does…"** Sam grinned and then the two hunters pulled out a spiked club, a laser gun, a knife, sword, dagger, pistol, num chucks, a chain, an ax and laid them out for her to see like cards! **"we'll be a waitin to make our this here move!"**

Lexi took in the lethal weapons laid out in front of her with fear… remembering that the last time Ace was stuck in their grasp, he didn't have anyone else to worry about and yet he still barely made it out alive! Now that she's captured, and with all these weapons… she feared for the life of her leader and the bunny she's secretly in love with.

"**Not so cool now huh you waskewy bunny?" **chuckled Fudd.

Lexi gulped and nervously chuckled **"hehehe… maybe now would be a good time to settle this dispute you have with Ace over a nice cup of tea…?" **she sheepishly grinned.

"**Why that's a great A'dea young lady"** laughed Sam, **"once that pesky rabbit finally shows up to save you, we'll be more than happy to serve him and little O'l you with some tea!"**

Lexi felt she shrunk and then nervously chuckled again… _**they're not kidding! **_**"…a-and what if he doesn't come?" **she asked now feeling a little bit more scared.

Sam held a rock and sharpened his dagger before snobbishly glancing at the bunny, **"then a'mma have to settle for just one bunny pie" **he grinned pointing the shiny sharp end of the weapon under Lexis' chin, forcing her to comply and lift her head.

Alright now she was scared! He pupils shrank revealing her more terrified light green irises. Confused, she didn't know what she really wanted anymore; hoping Ace would actually come and save her but risking getting caught himself, or hoping he stays put and… well you know what that means for her…

This doe loves her leader, he's one of the sweetest guys she's ever met and was very successful in stealing her heart, even when he didn't mean to do it! Instead of degrading her because she's the only girl, he treated her with respect; like she was any of the other guys in the team.

Meanwhile back in HQ, the team was thinking of a plan to stop their female teammate and second in command from becoming the main course! Tech, Rev, Duck and Slam were over the round table, sharing out ideas and plans while there leader sat on the couch facing the TV he wasn't watching; instead he was looking at an apple green satin ribbon he held in his hands. It fell off of Lexi when Fudd flew away with her, and Ace couldn't think of anything other than her fear filled eyes. _**How could I not see dis commin…**_ he thought with frustration, _**dis is all my fault, if I listened to Lex from de foist place she would still be here! Man can anyone be any more stupid! **_

"**Well do we even know where to start!"** asked Duck.

"**First we should find out where they're hiding her. Acmetropolis is huge and there are just so many abandoned places to start looking, she could be anywhere!"** pointed out the worried Tech.

"**Well-whatever-we're-gonna-do,-we-better-do-it-fast-guys!-The-sun's-gonna-set-in-half-an-hour-so-dinner's-coming-up-next!"** Rev desperately reminded, **"come-on-there's-gotta-be-something-we-could-do!" **

"**Alright! I'm thinking!"** Duck snapped at the runner with tension, **"can't you see you're blabbering is only making thing worse! Sheesh!"**

Rev looked away annoyed and turned to Tech for any ideas, **"Why-would-they-go-after-Lexi?-It's-always-been-Ace.-What-changed?" **

Tech was already in deep thought, and to Rev, it looked like the Coyote was onto something **"hmm… maybe they gave up on hunting down the bunny that only humiliates them, so they decided to go for another target … but…"** Tech thought again.

"**But-what?" **

"**I just don't get it"** Tech noted, "**It doesn't make sense that Fudd and Sam told Ace they weren't after him anymore. I mean coming from a line of hunters who stuck to their targets until the end, it just doesn't fit"** Tech explained confused.

"**What if they really couldn't take him any more"** Duck pointed out, **"I mean that would be completely understandable! I can't stand that rabbit sometimes!"**

Tech, Rev and Slam frowned at Ducks' useless comment; now wasn't the time. Ace decided to leave his thoughts and approach the table to help with more ideas; but the thing is, he already knew why they captured Lexi.

"**Neh, Tanks Duck"** Ace simply said as he walked past the mallard. Duck was about to comment back, when and the rest of the team took in the silent guilt filling the leader. He still clenched the green ribbon in his fist.

Tech sympathized with his leader thinking that Ace was blaming himself for the capturing of their teammates; but what he didn't know was that, Ace was blaming himself or putting the girl he loves in danger**. "Ace, did anything happen at the park that made them go for Lex?"** the coyote asked.

"**Yeah"** the leader finally answered, **"I didn't listen to Lex"**

Tech and Rev shared a worried look, knowing that Ace must be beating himself down for what happened.

"**Amazing how they still say I'm the screw up" **Duck shook his head. Rev lightly elbowed Ducks' chest; telling him to stop. **"OW! What! A guy speaks the truth and he gets elbowed in the guts!" **

Tech and Rev glared at Duck when Aces' sad words stopped them, **"no he's right".**

The team looked at Ace again, but Slam was the only one who approached the bunnies' shoulder, "**Aw!** Njds ncsk **Lexi** cndisv **ok**" the devil smiled and comforted.

Ace tried to show the devil a smirk, and appreciated his words, **"Tanks Slam, but Lex kept on warnin me bout rabbit season"**, the leader then looked away shamefully **"I should've taken her more seriously" **

Slam sadly watched his leader blame himself.

"**Aw-come-on-chief!"** Rev understandingly smiled and ran to Ace, placing a helpful hand on his shoulder, **"you-didn't-see-this-coming-and-neither-did-we.-But-Lexi-needs-us-now-and-she-needs-her-leader"**

Ace appreciated Revs' comment and showed his team a light smirk, **"Tanks guys"**

Tech smiled **"atta bunny! Now, any ideas on what's going on?"**

"**Ever hoid of Maples' spell?"** Ace modestly smirked with a shrug.

Tech, Rev and Duck looked at each other and shrugged, but before Ace explained his point, Slam happily smiled **"Yah!"**

Ace cunningly grinned with pride at his large friend, **"good! Den you obviously know where I'm goin wit dis Slam" **

Slam grinned back with a nod and turned to the rest of the team, who were left confused by the simple name of the story! "bjcids cdish njd **Wolf** ncid be **love his** hvn **prey** njfnij **doe**"

"**Whah…?"** Duck asked confused, **"you tryn'a to tell me a wolf fell in love with his happy meal!" **

"**I don't think that's possible Slam"** Tech kindly smiled at his large teammate; so that his comment wouldn't hurt Slams' feelings.

"**It's a myth"** Ace added, backing up the purple loonatic.

"**Yeah"** Slam continued, "**wolf** njfidv **hard** nvjfid **to catch** njifdv **so** nvhif **captured** njifvd **doe** cndsi **trap**"

"**hmm…"** Tech pondered, **"if our situation is anything like that Myth"** the Coyote started, **"then Fudd and Sam captured Lex as a trap to hunt you down Ace" **Tech said still with his mind in thought.

"**Yup"** Ace lightly smiled and said, **"dat's why dis is eatin me up bad"** he modestly shrugged.

Tech thought for a while… **"Well, at least now we know why they caught her. Any ideas?" **he asked the group.

As they started to think of more plans, Ace turned to Slam with wonder and asked with a light smile, **"hey buddy, how did you know bout dis story?"**

"**all **bndis **hunters **fdi dsi snc" Slam simply replied with a friendly smile.

"**You're a hunter?"**

"bhus bhcds **no** ncfdis **my** cdis **family**"

"**Oh so when ya meant hunters, you were talkin bout all predators in general"** Ace guessed with a friendly smirk.

"**m-hm" **

"**But Tech didn't know"** Ace said, feeling lost.

"**Tech** njdvd **left** nvjifd **hunting** njcidvfd **long** jnfid **ago**. **Parents** njfds **left** vcnjds **habit**" Slam explained, "**story** cdsnh **passed down** nhcidsbi **many hunting** ndjis **generations**"

"**Ah…"** Ace said, **"but why would all hunters know bout dis?" **

"s dcbhs **prey** cnsjivf **stay beside** nhivd **hunter** snjifvd **till end**" Slam stated with a smile **"beautiful story".**

Aces' face looked at Slam with light amazement; when Slam put it that way, he realized just how beautiful this story was. Even natural born hunters were touched by such rare forbidden love. This made Ace appreciate knowing such a girl as Lexi even more. **"Yeah it is aint it"** Ace gently smiled. Slam nodded.

The other three loonatics kept their minds on thinking of a plan, but then Rev turned to Ace and interrupted the conversation the bunny had with Slam, **"Ace-what-happened-in-the-story?"**

"**De wolf tried to protect de doe, but ended up getting shot"** Ace shrugged, **"Why?"**

Rev thought again and looked at his leader **"did-he-die?"**

"**No, de goddess Maple saved him and de doe" **

"**Well-we-don't-have-a-goddess-so-we're-stuck"** Rev sadly sighed a said.

Ace looked away sadly but then an idea popped into his head; he turned to the Slam with a cunning grin, **"hey buddy! You said all hunters know bout dis story right?" **

"**m-hm"** Slam shrugged, not understanding why his leader suddenly looked excited.

"**What are you getting at chief?"** asked the Coyote.

"**Yeah-there's-not-much-you-could-do-with-that-story.-After-all-it's-just-a-myth"** Rev sadly reminded.

"**maybe Rev"** Ace smirked, **"but** **we got Ottos' machine to toin dis fiction into reality!"**

Tech thought about what Ace said then excitedly understood the plan **"Turn you into a large wolf! Brilliant!" **

"**WHAT!"** Duck yelled out confused, **"how is turning him into an overgrown predator brilliant!" **

Ace walked to Duck and placed his arm over Ducks' shoulder, **"What is Lexi Duck?"** the bunny simply asked with a smirk.

"**An annoying girl" **Duck shrugged confused.

Ace shook his but let it slide this time, **"ok, but what is she?"**

"**She's a bunny! What else is there!"** the frustrated mallard asked.

"**Good! Now what do ya call a goil bunny?"** Ace asked with a grin.

Duck thought for a while… **"hold on I know I know this one!"** then carried on thinking.

Ace blankly looked at the Duck and waited for the simple answer.

"**Wait! I know this one!"** the frustrated Duck defensively yelled again… **"a d-… a dee… a…"**

Ace got closer to his ear and whispered **"doe"**

"**A Doe!"** Duck shouted out! **"Lexi's a Doe! See! I told you I knew it!"** he proudly said.

Ace smirked, **"never doubted ya pal"**

"**Ok? So what's this got to do with making you all big and teethy?"** the Duck crossed his arms and asked with a frown.

Rev finally got the plan and excitedly raced next to the two **loonatics "Duck!-The-myth-is-about-a-wolf-and-a-doe!-If-Ace-turns-into-a-wolf-and-Lexi-is-already-a-doe-then-we-could-trick-Fudd-and-Sam-into-thinking-that-this-story-is-real!" **

Duck replayed what Rev said in his said but came up with **"nope, still don't get it" **

Rev sighed with frustration but Ace looked at Rev and smirked shaking his head; telling him not to try getting Ducks' head 'thinking'. The bunny then turned to the stubborn lost Duck and cunningly smirked **"you'll catch on"**

"**How long are you planning to stay a wolf?"** Tech asked his leader.

"**As long as it takes to give dose two goof ball a good scare"** Ace grinned back.

"sndjcis **big mistake** dcnsjics **capturing Lexi!"** Slam powerfully grinned and slammed his fist into his palm.

"**Dat's what I tried tellin'em"** Ace smirked at his mighty teammate, **"and we're gonna make'm pay for messin wit our Lexi" **

_**Review please! Stay tuned for the last chapter!**_

_**WILL THE PLAN WORK? OR TURN OUT LIKE THE MYTH? **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I know how you guys feel… Ace + Wolf = X3! *NUM NUM NUM!* Glad many people liked this story, and I'm trying to stick to what their characters! ^^**_

_**and about Slam, yeah not many appreciate him so I'm planning on writing more stories (obviously ACEXI!) but with more Slam in it too ^^ I wuv dat big'ol Devil! **_

_**Oh and for all of you who are wondering about the myth, or possibly even trying to google it…**_

_**I made it up ;P. But still! I'm glad you guys liked it! I know Ace did XD …**_

_**Hmm… maybe this would be a good time to copyright it then lol. I OWN MAPLES' SPELL! But not the loonatics ^^. **_

Fudd buttered the pan and started the flame, then glanced at the clock on the wall. **"Sam, it's 8 and I don't think dat waskewy wabbit isn't gonna come"**

Sam finished sharpening his last knife and looked at the tied up bunny. **"Looks like we're gonna have to settle for just one rabbit"** he grinned at the frightened doe.

_**Oh no!**_ Lexi panicked in her thoughts. The doe then tried her best to struggle out of her ropes but Sam Fudd started to close in on her with a hungry grin and a wet mouth!** "Back off freaks!" **she snapped, as they approached her. Lexi started to kick her legs at them and tried to back them off.

**"WHoah!" **Sam backed away, **"looks like this here missy is gon give us some problems partner!"**

**"I think I know how to deal with that"** Fudd grinned pulled a huge hunting gun at her, making her freeze with sheer fear and stare at the other end of the long gun.

Lexi couldn't use her brain blast because Fudd and Sam clipped her ears together, and since her hands were tied, there was nothing she could do about anything! For the first time faced with a long shot gun, hands bound by two rabbit hunters… on her own.

… and with all that going on, the frightened singled out doe finally thought of help…

And thought of

_**Ace…**_

_Back in HQ:_

"**So I just walk in dere, den bara bing bara boom I'm a Wolf?" **Ace asked, feeling a little uncertain once he took a glimpse of the large machine he was about to willingly enter.

"**Yup, I did some few adjustments, so now when you turn into a wolf you're actually going to look like one" **Tech explained**, "and not like a mutated overgrown rabbit with a wolfs' body". **

Ace rolled his eyes back at the machine next to him, then back at the mad coyote scientist… **"ya sure it's safe? I mean I'm not gonna start growin an appetite for Lexi right?"**

"**Nope, you're mind and personality would remain intact, but your fur color is going to be according to what you wear so…"**

Ace thought about what Tech was trying to say then**… "WHAT! You're not expectin me to take off my suit?"** he snapped at the Coyote.

"**No!"** Tech panicked and shook his head, **"all I'm trying to say is, you're gonna be a black and yellow wolf; Fudd and Sam might know it's you that's all!"**

Ace awkwardly relaxed and thought about the idea again… then sighed and slumped his shoulders with stubborn defeat, **"Fine, I'll change into sometin else."** The embarrassed but frowning leader marched himself out of the lab and into his room; leaving Tech wiping his sweat off with relief.

"**What's-all-the-fuss-about?"** asked the quick roadrunner.

Tech simply glanced at him, feeling tired, **"please don't ask".**

After a few minutes, the leader of the loonatics walked out of his room, wearing a pair of baggy dark grey pants with a dark grey t-shirt and dark grey sneakers. As he approached the Coyote and dessert bird, Tech oddly looked at him.

"**Chief, don't ya think wearing Grey would still blow your cover? You are grey"** he crossed his arms and gave the bunny a look.

"**Excuse me Tech, but dis is dark grey"** Ace crossed his arms and snobbishly corrected, **"my fur color is doity grey"**

Tech blankly looked at him… **"and your point is?"**

"**All I'm sayin is ya should loin your shades pal, cause it makes a big difference and my color is pretty rare to find".** Tech and Rev looked at each other and crossed they're arms with a frown at the rabbit; and when Ace noticed that he sighed and explained, **"Besides, Maples' wolf was dark grey. If we're gonna toin a myth into reality we mighta as well do it right." **

The doors slid open and Ace walked in; he stood in the centre of the kitchen sized blank white room and saw Tech standing behind the glass.

"**Ready boss?"** Tech spoke into the microphone and asked. Ace nodded and Tech looked at Rev, **"preparing genetic transformation"**

Rev clicked a few switches above head, **"preparing-genetic-transformation".** The sound of the large machine overwhelmed the laboratory.

"**Engaging anthropomorphic shape shift"** Tech said as he pulled a few lever and pressed down many colorful buttons.

"**Engaging-anthropomorphic-shape-shift"** repeated Rev and pressed many other switches.

The noise of the machinery filled the room with loud racket, but everything was running smoothly. Ace got his left hand out of his pants pocket and looked at the green ribbon he tied around his wrist, **"hold on Lex, we're commin".** The leader was very worried about the safety of his female teammate, friend and girl he's been secretly having feelings for all these years. Hating the fact that he had to keep Lexi wondering if he loved her or not, he still did it to keep her safe; but even with that, he still placed his best friend in danger. To be honest, he wasn't completely sure about his safety now; but what he was sure about was that the only way anyone would ever hurt Lexi, would be over his dead body! He clenched the ribbon in his fist, closed his eyes tight, tilted his head slightly down and lifted his shoulders bracing himself for the radiations… **"here goes nuttin"**

_***DDDDIIIIIIIIZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTT!***_

"**Now listen her girly"** Sam snickered as he pulled on a thick pulley rope, lifting Lexi by her tied up wrists above a large boiling cauldron, **"try screamin this time, maybe that blasted rabbit's gon show up" **

Lexi was gagged in the mouth again, but that didn't stop her from angrily glaring at Sam and scoffing him off **"HUMPH!" **_**knuckle head, even if I wanted to scream, they gagged my mouth!**_

"**Suit yer self"** Sam shrugged, **"A' thought ya might want some company in there that's all missy"** he chuckled; making Lexi worryingly look down at the boiling bubbles bursting from the green liquid filled cauldron.

Her ears dropped down with defeat as she lowered her head and sadly closed her eyes, _**I hate this… I'm glad Ace is still safe.**_ She tried to convince herself but… _**but I guess…**_ the mere thought of what she was about to think, hurt her. But it the end, she knew there was nothing left to lose and decided to let it out anyway… but it still hurt her… it broke her heart. _**I guess… I guess I don't mean that much to him… **_

"**Lowew hew down Sam!"** Fudd happily jumped in his place, clapping his hands and said. **"We'we gonna have wabbit pie"** he childishly sang, **"we'we gonna have wabbit pie!"**

Sam laughed at his partners' actions **"easy there cowboy, let's give dat rabbit another chance"** and started to jerk her and fake letting loose of the rope for a few moments down just to give her fright... and it worked, making Lexi let out a scream from under the cloth in her mouth. **"It's lA'k they say, two heads are better than one"**.

Lexi let out a gasp from under the rag gagging her mouth, and took one last look at what she thought would be her doom! _**Guys where are you!**_

_*in the sky with a large cage* _

The team flew over the outskirts of Acmetropolis, were most of the abandoned farms and factories still stood.

"**Rev! Any ideas were Lexi could be!"** asked the rushed Coyote.

"**I-can't-spot-her-on-my-GPS!-Tech-It's-8!"** replied the worried Roadrunner. From behind them, the team heard a short whine; Rev turned to the noise with worry then looked back at Tech.

"dshubbuds **let** chs cd **out**" Slam suggested.

The whine happened again and Tech turned back with worry, **"I donno Slam, they could hunt him down too"**. He could tell Ace understood what was going on and his whine simply was a reaction after realizing they were running out of time.

"**Tech-we-have-no-other option"** Rev felt he had to remind.

Tech looked at the team who waited for an answer, but Slam could see that their temporary leader needed more reassurance to make his decision. "cndsjivnc **Ace** njicsd **maybe wolf **dsivnfjsi **instincts **vnfjiddfv, **can** ufdsfnd **find** usidfbsi **Lexi** sndis **smell**"

The wolf whined again, and this time the guys felt Ace was trying to urge them to go with Slams' plan.

Tech took a deep breath and decided Slam was right, **"alright, lower him to the ground"**

The team did as they were told and lifted the barred door of the cage, releasing a dark grey wolf, slightly larger than your average wolf. The wolf glanced at each teammate but before anyone was sure of their next more, Slam pulled out an old teal head band Lexi used when she was a cheerleader and handed over to the wolf. Instinctively the creature sniffed on the accessory gave Slam a smirk. His cheeks and tummy were white while his upper side, tail, head, face and ears were a blend of dirty and dark grey; of course with the face being the lighter tone of grey. The creature also had sapphire blue eyes, the same ones the teams' leader has… but there also was an unusual green ring of fur around his left paw wrist.

"**Looks like he's got her scent"** Tech smirked and said then turned to the team, **"Duck you follow Ace, the rest of us'l look in other places"**

"**What!"** suddenly asked the defensively shocked Duck, **"Me walk with that hungry beast! No way!" **

Ace teasingly glanced at Duck, and then smirked at Tech who returned the favor. **"Duck, that's still Ace. We wouldn't trust him with Lexi if it were any other way" **

"**Oh yah!"** Duck doubted snapped at the Coyote, **"If that's true, then what kind of 'wolf instincts'"** he quoted, **"was Slam talking about huh!" **

"**His improved sense of sight, hearing and smell are'n mental changes Duck, they come with the wolfs' body. Meaning that's still Ace in there" **Tech chuckled as he watched Duck.

The wolf couldn't hold back his snickers when he saw how much Duck was worried his leader would suddenly grow an appetite for bird. **"What are you laughin at Scooby!"** Duck crossed his arms and mockingly asked. Ace simply replied by cool headedly showing him a smirk. Duck, who recognized that usually condescendingly mocking smile Ace usually gave him, turned to Tech with one condition… **"Alright fine! But I'm not buying this! I'll only do it if that mutt's in a leash!"**

_**A leash!**_ The wolf raised his head with shock, before frowning at the water fowl.

Duck snickered at the wolf, then looked back at the rest of the team and faked fear, **"Come on guys! This is the first time we do this experiment and if something does go wrong I don't want to have to egg chief"** he suggested, **"I think it would be best for his safety that he stays behind a leash".**

_**Safety my white cotton tail!**_ Frowned Ace at the water fowl, _**real cheap Duck!**_

The team looked at each other with light worry and thought about what Duck said. Finally they mutually concluded just by starring at one another that… _**he's right**_. **"Sorry chief"** Tech sadly said as he and the rest of the team face the wolf… Duck of course with a huge grin on his face, **"but Duck's kinda right".**

Rev then ran off, startling the unexpected wolf, and quickly ran back holding a black collar to fit Aces' neck, with a long chain attached to it. **"Yeah-just-encase-you-know-you-decide-you-wanna-snack-on-the-most-annoying-team-member"** Rev said, distracting the wolf and quickly putting the collar through his head.

"**hehehe"** chuckled Duck before taking in what Rev said **"Hey!" **

Ace looked at the black collar he was wearing with a disappointed pout then sighed with defeat. He frowned but allowed Duck to attach the chain, even as he snickered. **"**ndisnf** sorry **fnjsdnfdi **chief **fnjidnivfe** little **hids **while **njfd **only"** helplessly shrugged Slam as he tried to stone the disgrace his wolf leader was currently being put through.

The wolf glanced at his teammates, who were not Duck, and gave then a light smirk; knowing that they really did not like what they just did, but only did it for pure precautious purposes.

"**Alright Scooby Doo…"** started Duck as he proudly held the chain; making the rest of the team shake their heads and cover their faces with a _'here we go again'_ sigh. Ace rolled his eyes back at the proud bird and started to smirk as a wicked idea of payback hit his head. **"let's go find Le_**

**_xxxxiiiiii!"**

"**hehehe"** chuckled Tech as he crossed his arms and watched them go, **"leave it to Ace to know how to knock down Ducks' head from the sky" **

Rev and Slam shared a laugh, then Rev turned to Tech with a wondering smile, **"hey-Tech?-what-was-that-green-ring-off-fur-Ace-had-around-his-wrist?"**

Tech shrugged **"maybe a watch he forgot to take off. I told him his fur color would be according to what he was wearing" **

Slam on the other hand glanced as his other two teammates disappeared into the distance, and shared a thoughtful smirk; knowing exactly what was that ring of green fur and why it got there from the first place.

The wolf dashed off as fast as he could into the forest and broken down abandoned stones of factories, mercilessly pulling the yelling Duck in flight behind him. _**Let's jet!**_

_**Yup you guessed it ^^**_

_**I changed my mind and this isn't the finale chap ^^**_

_**Stay tuned! (lool and please review ^^)**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Loool (final chappy to this story ^^ sorry I took so long ^^') Here I decided to add a little Ace X Duck bickering moment. Together these two make a hilarious couple! XDXDXD**

"**Well looks l'ak he aint commin"** Sam concluded clapping the dust of his hands before holding the rope tying Lexi up again. The cowboy grinned at the saddened doe, knowing just how much the words he was going to say were going to hurt her… **"guess you don mean much to him young lady"**

Lexi didn't reply, even if she wasn't gagged… she wouldn't have had anything to say. The hurt doe sadly closed her eyes and turned her head away from the menacing man. _**I never thought he'd actually love me…**_

_**But… I never thought he'd just let me go…**_

She felt her heart break. Tears slid through her softly closed eyelids and ran down her cheeks; and when Sam finally felt the gratitude he was looking for after seeing one of his enemies cry, he proudly chuckled.

"**Too bad"** Fudd pouted **"I was hoping my gwandmas' pie had both waskewy wabbits in it" **

"**Aw cheer up"** chuckled Sam, **"we got one of them rodents anyway. Might as well enjoy this here moment" **

Fudd excitedly clapped his hands like a little boy **"Let's play dunk the waskewy bunny!"**

"**Lets"** Sam wickedly grinned back at the frightened loonatic, who started to shiver in the air.

_~Somewhere in the midst of a neighborhood of abandoned old factories and forest~_

"**Ya found anything already?"** the bored Duck stated. He didn't help with anything but hold Aces' leash. The wolf was sniffing around the area, trying to catch any recognizable scene that belonged to his female teammate.

Ace looked back at the water fowl with annoyance; _**ya realize you're just slowin me down here ay Duck? **_The slightly frustrated Wolf went back to looking for her best friends' scent.

"**Hey, what's that green ring on your wrist?"** Duck asked with a weird look; still not helping in finding Lexi.

Ace ignored the distraction and kept sniffing for a scent… _**any scent of her! Time's runnin out!**_ he thought with worry and agitation.

Duck frowned at the wolf who ignored him and crossed his arms **"Humph! Fine then, I won't talk! Here I am trying to help you find that other silly girl who got caught, and all you do is pay no attention! Fine! Let's all ignore the Duck!" **

Te wolf rolled his eyes back, at the annoying duck, now feeling ticked off. _**Duck! Now's not de time!**_

But the mallard just kept on blabbing his bill on and on and on. **"Sometimes I don't even know why Zadavia chose you to be the leader! Or even why she chose Lexi as second in command! She's always the one getting caught first anyway! And you always misjudge things! So how are you two better than me?"** the annoyed Duck voiced out.

Ace raised his head with shock. _**What! Is he just gonna keep talkin now! I can't hear a ting wit his loud voice! **_

"**And FYI"** Duck mocked **"turning into a disgusting wolf isn't gonna help us get Lexi back. We need my powers and that's it!" **he proudly boasted out loud.

_**I can't believe dis! He's not gonna shut up!**_ The surprised wolf realized.

"**All you have to do is sniff them out like a good doggy, and leave the hard stuff to me"** he proudly gloated.

It's not the words Duck said that bothered Ace; he never really cared about that that bird had to say about him. It's how loud Duck was, making it hard for Ace to hear anything!

_**Keep it down Duck!**_ finally barked the wolf at the mallard.

"**Don't bark at me!"** Duck snapped back at the wolf.

_**No! You have got to be kiddin me! **_The surprised wolf thought. _**Out of all de times ya wanna waist talkin bout me, you choose now? **_barked the wolf before turning to continue walking away.

"**Hey!"** yelled out Duck tugging on the leash and stopping Ace, **"I'm the one walkin the dog pal!" **

_**Did he just pull on my leash!**_ thought the shocked Ace.

"**Yeah that's right"** smirked Duck, **"Lexi can wait. You just listen to what I have to say!"** Then Duck crossed his arms and snobbishly started **"Now…"** he said lifting his bill to the sky **"where was I before I got **_**rudely **_**interrupted…" **

Ace looked at the bird with complete disbelief… _**he's not kiddin!**_

"**I think I should be leader for today"** continued Duck completely ignoring his wolf leader, **"after all you're too busy being lassie and Lexi about to be the next meal…"** then the bird happily looked at the dumbfounded wolf **"If I lead we could find her easily!"**

_**DUCK!**_ barked the annoyed wolf.

"**What? I'm just saying I'd do a better job than you're doing now"** Duck shrugged.

Ace frowned at the water fowl before a distance high pitched effort to scream twitched both his ears, a scream too distant for normal ears to catch. He immediately turned to face where the sound was coming from, _**Lex!**_ Then quickly sprinted towards the source of the scream.

"**Hey! wait up!"** called out Duck as he caught the leash and tried to run as fast as the wolf. Duck un-knowingly slowed Ace down, making the wolf stop with frustration and remove the collar with both his hind legs and paws. After that was done, he angrily wasted no time to even look at the approaching Duck, but quickly raced off towards Lexis' screams.

~In the abandoned factory~

"**Do it again! Do it again!" **clapped the bald short hunter.

Slam chuckled,** "Ma' mama said we ain't supposed to be playing with our meal"**

For the past five minutes, our two hunters have been teasing Lexi by pretending to drop her into the water, but quickly holding the rope again to give her a scare. As they did so, sometimes the boiling water would touch her black and pink shoe, burning her a little.

Ace finally arrived at the scene and hid behind a large old rusted machine, he noticed the hunters' laughter at something they were looking up at, and when he looked up himself, he felt his heart break at the sight of her sad tears. _**Lexi…**_

"**Well A' say we've toyed around with our this here meal enough, don't you?"** Sam turned and asked Fudd with a chuckle then looked up at the broken hearted female **"looks l'Ak aint none o' those vermin care about you missy"**

Ace felt shocked by what was just said. Understanding exactly what Fudd and Slam did to hurt Lexi and make her cry. He furiously snarled, his wolf ears pointed down as his K9 teeth and black gums showed. The predator gave out angry and threatening low growls… that only Lexi heard.

The doe gasped from under the cloth they gagged her with, and turned to look at where the low growls came from… only to see a fierce looking grey wolf sneak up from behind Sam…

"**A'm hungry!"** laughed Slam **"Let's ea-!" **

… and went flying upwards into the air with both his hands on his torn pants from behind!

Fudd stopped laughing to see what just happened… and that's when he caught eyes with an angry grey wolf killing him with fury in his dark sapphire eyes, and a part of Sams' pants in his jaws.

"**Uh-Oh…"** spoke out the bald hunter, **"hehehe… nice doggy…?" **

The rope Sam held, that kept Lexi in the air, finally was finished! Dropping the frightened doe down towards the boiling hot pot of stew! Her scream made Ace look up and quickly, when he knew where she was heading, he kicked the pot next to him, spilling its components, then he laid his underside onto the ground and cushioned Lexis' fall.

Fudd used this moment to escape and made a cowardly run for it. Ace smiled and gave Lexi time to roll off his back and onto the ground; he was happy that she was safe. After she was safely next to him, he turned his attention at the Cowboy who just fell onto to the ground, and the bald hunter who was trying to get away.

Ace stood up and slyly walked towards the frightened hunters, whose crazy like way of running managed to lead them to a dead end. They stopped when they saw the old wall in front of them and turned to face, with shivers, what they feared they knew was waiting with a grin.

"**W-we sh-sh-should sh-shoot i-it"** stuttered the red bearded cowboy, with his back and palm shivering on the wall.

"**Are y-you c-cwazy!"** Fudd managed to yell out **"Th-that's M-…M-…M-Maples' w-wolf!"**

Ace gave them a wicked little grin and he fed off their shivers and fears.

"**Th…The! Maples'! Wolf!"** panicked Sam

Ace coolly smirked… _**I'm givin ya till three.**_

_**One…**_

"**WWUN!"** Fudd yelled and ran to the left as Sam did to the right.

_**Three!**_ And the wolf playfully sprinted and scared the living daylights out of these two hunters. Barking in their way, pulling on their shirts and plants before letting go, making them fall on their faces. _**Dat's for ruinin our date**_! The wolf excitedly barked at the mice like hunters. He chased after them and gave them a chance to run, only to leap on their back and hear them beg him for mercy! _**Dats' for makin me toin into dis wolf!**_ He then snatched Sams' ridiculous cowboy hat and playfully tore it into tiny little shreds. _**Dis is cause I let Duck walk me in a leash!**_ Sam tried to run for his gun, but Ace beat him to it and held it in his jaws, throwing in onto a wall and grinned at the face of the cowboy who just realized his only weapon left was destroyed! _**Dat was for kidnappin and tryin to eat de goil I love. And dis…**_

Ace leaped on both hunters who were cowardly hugging each other with fear. His paws landed on their chests and pushed them onto the ground. The wolf showed the pathetic men a coolly confident grin, _**Dis is for makin her cry.**_

The grey wolf let out a deeply powerful howl that scared the sweat out off the two men trapped under his claws! As he howled they screeched like little girls, finally being able to push Ace off and run like a couple of crazy squirrels out of the factory; leaving the wolf bursting with laughter.

Finally as he calmed down, he was able to hear the sound of Lexi secretly struggling to untie her hands that, after the fall, were tied behind her back. She couldn't stand because Sam and Fudd had tied her feet together as well, and the bunny was still gagged. He turned and gently smiled at the doe, who was still oblivious to the fact that he caught her. Ace knew Lexi was trying to get away, because how on earth would she be able to tell that crazy wolf was in fact Ace? He modestly walked to her and the sound his paws made on the old cement ground startled Lexi who gasped with fear and tried to back away.

Ace stopped and gave her a friendly smile as he lowered his head… as if telling her he wasn't trying to hurt her. Lexi was still scared, and the thought of the wolf wanting to eat her wasn't too far off since two hunters were planning to do that too anyway. Yeah she knows about the myth, after all she was one who told Ace the story… but do you really think she actually believed a goddesses' hunting wolf would actually come and save her? She tried to pusher body back and get away until her back hit a wall… leaving her with a dead end. _**Please don't eat me please don't eat me! **_She thought with panic_**, why does everybody want to eat me today? **_

Ace saw the fear in her shivering green irises and softly gazed at her _**Lexi I won't hurt you**_. He knew that no matter what, getting her to know it's him is hard at the moment, but keeping her scared like this wasn't what he was looking forward in doing, but the only way for her to at least trust that this 'wolf' wasn't going to hurt her would be if he helped her untie herself. Ace carefully approached the trapped bunny; the more he closed in on her, the more she curled herself in defense. As he brought his mouth closer to her neck, she thought the creature was preparing for a bite, and so she forced her eyes to close and not watch… her body shivered and Ace could her fear filled gasps and breathes…

He carefully held the cloth, closing her mouth with his teeth and tugged on it, managing to loosen it around her neck and pull it off. When Lexi felt the cloth loosen from her mouth, she looked at the wolf with light shock, as he gently backed away with the cloth held in his mouth. He tenderly looked at her confused eyes again as they glitter, and then placed the cloth on the floor, showing her a soft smile.

Finally she allowed herself to speak, but her thoughts were still filled with disbelief, **"y…you're h-helping me?"**

Ace loved the sound of her voice again; it just made him realize how worried he was of actually losing her. He simply gave her a soft and modest smirk before going behind her back and chewing off the ropes tying her hands together. Lexi gasped at first, but when she felt what he was doing, she conformed and allowed him to set her free. He tore the ropes apart and freed her hands. Lexi held her wrists and rubbed them to release the pain from the tight ropes. They looked at each other and that was when Ace saw her smile once again.

"**Thank you"** she gently said.

The wolf simply gave her a friendly smirk and watched her untie her feet, encase the ropes were too tight and she needed him to chew them off. But Lexi managed, and then she freed her ears for the clippers that stopped her from making brain blasts. She crouched and looked at the wolf with a gentle smile and wonder, **"Are you really Maples' wolf?"** she asked lovingly petting the creatures head.

_**Maybe.**_ Ace couldn't help but enjoy her soothing touches, _**wow no wonder dogs like dis.**_ His tail uncontrollably wagged as his eyes happily closed and gave in to her strokes.

Lexi softly smiled at his funny reactions, **"thanks for saving me"** she gently said, **"it's nice to know someone cared about me" **

Ace paused with surprise at what she said _**what!**_ Only to see the hurt in her seemingly happy eyes. The wolf sadly looked at her as she kept her mellow and calm smile, _**Aw come on Lexi, ya didn't really believe what dose joiks said did ya?**_ He worriedly thought… hoping she could hear or even understand him. _**It's Ace! Lexi we would never just leave ya like dat!**_ Said the wolf as he shook her hand off and desperately tried to tell her.

But Lexi couldn't understand the wolfs' low sad whines, **"what's wrong boy?"** she asked taking in his change of state with concern, **"are you ok?"**

Ace hopelessly looked at her, _**I've gotta tell her it's me**_, he said to himself with determination, and then ran towards the factories' exit.

"**Hey wait!"** Lexi asked as she stood up and ran after it.

Ace stopped and barked at her, telling her to follow him; and this time Lexi was able to get the hint, the wolf wanted her to do so. He raced her outside and the moment she was almost out the big gate like factory doorway… to her sudden terror she heard a loud blast followed by the painful whimpering of the wolfs cry…

"NO!"

Lexi ran outside the factory and saw Fudd and Sam in their armors, laughing at the injured wolf as he tried to stand back up.

"**This'll teach them critters to mess with this here cowboy!"** Grinned Sam as he pointed are large blast gun towards the wolf, struggling to stand.

Lexi gasped before she angrily leaped high into the air and landed right in front of the hurt wolf who simply collapsed back onto the ground. **"BACK OFF!"** The does' eyes glowed pink as did the space between her active perked up ears; showing volts of pink energy before the one large blast made its way towards the scared hunters, blasting them far up into the sky behind them.

_**Atta' bunny**_, Ace proudly thought and weakly smirked at what he saw his teammate did.

Lexi quickly turned and crouched down the wolf, with worried tears in her eyes, **"Hold on! It's gonna be ok I promise wolf"** she cried as she placed her hand on cheek.

_**It's Ace**_ he corrected, chuckling from the inside. The wolf gave her a weak smile and comforted her, but she was very frightened that she might just be losing her only true friend! She examined his large wound and pressed down on it with her hands.

Ace was in pain no doubt, something in him told him he wasn't going to make it…

But Lexi was ok and honestly, that's what mattered to her leader.

But her tears added to the pain… because he knew that if he never makes out, and she finds out he was the wolf who saved her… she would break.

And that just broke his heart.

_**OH NO! THIS IS TURNING OUT LIKE THE MYTH! WILL ACE MAKE IT OR DOES THIS END HERE! **_

_**Loool you guys know my style, so I wouldn't worry ;P**_

_**Sorry for taking so long, but I'm still working on that one shot I promised, (so far I have 17 pages!) **_

_**Please forgive me dear readers, but I promise I never forget about my stories (especially to really love you & fluffy little monsters) ;) **_

_**OK I changed my mind again! This isn't the chap finale! HIHIHI!**_

_**Hopefully the next chap will end our story!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Looooolz! First: rfollman! Thanks for worrying some much about me ^^. I juat had so many uni projects to do. (loool I also have a speech about sharks in Lebanon for Monday, and my nutrition's exam on Tuesday ^^;) So happy to know so many people are loving this story, to be honest it was only meant to be about 3 chaps. **

**Sigh I hope this is the last chap though, cause I need to update on my other stories. **

**OH! And my one shot is turning out great! I almost have 20 pages on Microsoft word! I'll give a little teaser for fun:**

**Be on the lookout for! **_**'And after that…'**_** It's Acexi (Duh), very soft and veeeryyyy romantic ^^. **

**Ok now on with the story! XD**

**~/~**

"**Please anybody! Help us!"** cried out Lexi to the forest and the factory; praying for anyone to hear her and help!

Ace didn't want to see her cry, he kept smiling for her so that… encase he never makes it… at least she'll remember that he was happy in his last moments. Lexi looked back at the wound that gushed out blood from between her hands, and cried as she tried to stop the bleeding. The wolf got closer to her face and lovingly started to lick her… _**don't cry Lex**_.

The bunny quickly wiped her tears and looked at the wolf, "**hold on you'll make it through I promise"** she begged.

Ace gave her a modest smirk but he knew she wasn't going to stop crying.

~In the air~

"**Any-sign-Tech!"** said the worried roadrunner is a rush.

"**Her blast came from somewhere in that area! Quick! We have to get there before its too late!"** flew the Coyote with determination as Slam and Rev followed.

"**Do-you-think-she's-ok!-Is-Ace-with-her!"** panicked Rev as he flew close to the Coyote.

"**I don't know! But we have to get there fast! Rev beat us to her now!"**

Rev nodded with worry and raced flew away with high speed.

"dusi **bad **hfuids **feeling"** Slam stated with a frown.

"**Me too"** Tech said and looked at him with worry.

**~/~**

Lexi held the wolfs' face **"You're gonna live wolf! I'm not losing you now!"** she angrily yelled with tears sliding down her face **"You're gonna make it out!"**

Ace smiled at her with appreciation… really there was nothing more he could do. He hoped he'd make it through, because after this mission he realized that keeping his love away from Lexi isn't going to protect her. he's always hoped for a day to come where he could tell her he loves her so much… but that day might not make it… _**she doesn't desoive dis…**_ he sadly thought… _**i was so stupid Lexi… I'm so sorry…**_ he said tenderly licking her tear away _**If only I told you you're the only goil I've ever felt dis way about…**_

She gently stroked his ears and gave him a salty wet smile **"please hold on a little longer wolf, I'm getting you out of here"**, and then she carefully slid her hand under the wolf that lay on his side, and lifted him up. He was barely able to hold himself and was getting weak… very weak at the loss of blood. **"Hold on!" **she said as she made her best to carefully run into the forest and find help. **"Can anybody hear me?"** she called as she ran deeper into the woods.

Ace rested his head onto her and felt sleepy… sadly knowing it was the kind of sleepy he wouldn't wake up from anymore. He was heavy, but Lexi wasn't a weak girl.

Suddenly out of the blue, her ears caught a familiar voice and her heart pound quick! She heard… **"Rev!"** she looked at the sky and called. **"Rev over here!"**

_**Rev…?**_ Ace weakly thought… _**I hope so…**_

"**Rev!"** she kept on calling before she heard the distant voice of **"Duck!"**

_**Great… **_Ace sarcastically joked. Sure this wasn't the time to be joking around, but he never really was much of the dramatic type.

Lexis' super hearing caught both Rev and Duck, knowing they were close she kept on running towards their direction and calling out to them.

Finally Revs' speed helped him get close enough to hear her calling his name desperately. **"Lexi!"** He quickly rushed onto the ground and saw her.

"**Rev!"** she happily cried when she finally found him, **"Rev please help!"**

He saw Lexi carrying_**… Oh no**_**… "Ace!"** he rushed to her even faster with fear and worry.

Lexi immediately stopped in her place and felt her heart froze. **"Ace…!"** She asked, suddenly her shocked voice turning low with fear.

She looked down at the wolf who looked up at her with a weak smirk _**you called? **_He joked.__

Her eyes filled up with tears when the wolf answered to the name she called. **"Ace….?"** No she couldn't believe it… Ace was dying in her arms this whole time! He came for her after all and saved her life when she doubted him… and now she's going to lose him. **"No…"** she shocked her with disbelief at the weak wolf who kept his gentle smirk…

_**I'd never leave ya behind Lex**_, his kind eyes said, _**I love you.**_

Her eyes glittered with sadness and shock when she felt she could understand what he was telling her…This whole time… Ace was with her all along…The doe fell to her knees on the ground and heavily cried when Rev finally reached her.

"**Lexi-give-him-to-me!"** he immediately said, taking control of his breakdown.

The crying bunny softly placed Ace in Revs' arms, **"the-guys-are-coming-Lexi,-but-I-have-to-Ace-back-to-HQ-now!"** he determinately looked into her tear filled green eyes and told her, hoping she would pull herself together.

She forced herself to nod **"Rev please save him!"** she broke down and cried, **"He saved my life!" **

Rev kept his strong deep eye contact with her, **"stay-were-you-are-Tech-and-Slam-are-coming"**. He kicked the ground and took lift off making Lexi back away. After he flew away Lexi covered her mouth with shock and fear before she slammed her back to a tree and fell on the ground crying. **"Ace! …. He's dying!" **

Up in the air Tech and Slam saw Rev flying fast towards them, carrying an injured wolf. **"Oh no…"** the Coyote said. **"Slam go get Lexi, I'm going back to HQ with Rev!"** Slam nodded and flew past the approaching Rev, **"Let's go!"** Tech said as he and the bird jetted towards their tower that showed form a distance.

_**Hi'ya Tech**_ The wolf weakly smiled.

"**Hold on chief"** the Coyote said with determination.

_**I tink I left Duck lost in de forest… ya might wanna check on dat.**_ Ace weakly joked, feeling that since there is nothing else he could do know, staying cool would be the best way to not think of death.

They reached HQ and placed the grey wolf on a surgery bed. As Ace weakly watched them rush into washing their hands and getting ready, he decided he should mention something important… _**Neh… is it too late to mention I have a fear of needles? **_

But he knew they weren't going to even notice he was trying to tell them something. **"Rev-go-get-me-three-bags-of-O (-) -blood-from-the-fridge"**

"**Done!"** Rev said as he zoomed off and came back with what Tech asked for.

_**Knew dose would do me good someday...**_ Ace coolly smirked, _**tree hours of painful needles paid off hehe.**_

They placed the anesthetic mask over the wolfs' muzzle and wore their gloves preparing for an emergency surgery. _**Go easy on me guys; I'm not a big fan of stitching flesh ok?**_ As he was begging to fall he finally realized something that made his eyes close with a smile… _**looks like I'm gonna make it after all. **_He joked.

Slam found Lexi curled into herself against a tree and heavily crying. She looked back at him with tears in her eyes **"Slam?"** The concerned Tasmanian quickly rushed to her aid and carried her with care. She reached out to him as he gently lifted her, **"is he gonna be ok?"** she asked with heart breaking tears.

Slam didn't really know… but he tried to smile for her and said **"**ncid **Ace **hufidv **strong **dnivfed **always** nfidvufi **makes it** fbhdvif **through"**

Lexis' tears slid as she tried to believe in what Slam said. She curled into his chest and clenched hi purple beard fur…** "I didn't know it was Ace" **

Slam sadly listened to her confessions…

"**I thought you were all going to leave me…"** then more tears and guilt filled her eyes… **"Ace tired to tell me it was him… but I didn't know…" **Lexi hid her face in Slams' chest as he allowed her to let it out **"I don't want him to die!"** she cried **"not because of me Slam I love him!" **

Slam sadly stroked her ears. Everybody knew she loved him, but they made sure she wouldn't suspect that and feel embarrassed. But for her to admit her love was a big thing to do and Slam felt sad by the fact that she came clean now. He carefully carried her and flew away back to HQ…

_~six hours later and the surgery were successful. They turned him back into the bunny he is as he slept. Now the team rested and waited from their leader to wake up on his own… Lexi stayed in his room and held his hand this whole time…~ _

She fell asleep on his bed and rested her head on her arm that she placed on his mattress, holding his hand in her sleep. Tech said everything was going to be Ok, and Ace isn't in danger anymore. He asked everybody to leave the room but knew for Lexi that would be too much to ask; so he left her by their leaders' side.

Ace was wrapped up around his chest and abs area because while he was a wolf, the shot hit his side which in his real body would be the side of where the bandages now safely sealed.

"**Uh…"** the tired bunny moaned as his eyes started to open, bringing him back to reality. He felt his hand being held by a soft warm palm and looked at it only to see a peach colored bunny peacefully sleeping_**…Lexi?**_

From under the exhausted tiredness he still lovingly smirked at her and held her and back.

Lexis' eyes softly fluttered as she woke up. The strong touch she just felt alerted her tired body even though while you wake up, you don't really remember what's going on. _**Ace…?**_

Then she remembered and that made her awakening happen quickly; she looked at her dear friend. He was sleeping the last time she left him, but she hoped to see his…

"**Ace!"** she happily said when he gave her his cool smirk. He chuckled and welcomed her strong embrace, **"You're awake! You're Ok! Ace I thought I was gonna lose you!" **

"**You always tink you're gonna lose me!"** he laughed.

She backed away with a gentle smile, as Ace still had his arms holding her close, **"thank you for coming back for me Ace" **

Ace showed her a funny smirk **"still can't believe you doubted dat"**… _**poifect… no more waitin…**_

Lexi kept her smile that glittered her eyes with soft joy, **"you're right, I can't believe I did that either"** Ace felt her intentions and gently brought her in for a gentle hug… one she was starting to make, **"I'm sorry for ever doubting you guys chief"**

He chuckled as his eyes softly closed during the tender moment **"no one makes a meal outta' my second in command Lexi"** he joked.

She giggled and back away, remembering finally to ask something she found funny only after he woke up, **"but why did you turn into a wolf?"** she wondered with smile.

Ace shrugged **"guess we got used to makin an entrance. Dis isn't de foist time ya know"** he smirked raising as eye brow.

She giggled **"I know! Last time you guys came after me in a Trojan horse! What's with all the mythology themes eh?" **

"**I liked de story!"** he laughed **"sheesh!"** They shared laughter before Ace decided to make his move. **"Wanna get frozen yoghurt!"** he excitedly asked.

"**Ace!"** she frowned at the grey bunny with surprise **"are you serious!"**

"**Ok ok"** he laughed, expecting that reaction from her **"I get it, we'll order in" **

What Lexi loved about Ace was he wasn't like the other guys who'd want to break strong women. Her leader was never ashamed to listen to her; that thought never hit his head! Some men, especially if they were leaders, would always think twice before taking any orders from a woman! But Ace was bigger than that, when Lexi was right he always sheered her on just by taking her advice. Lexis' thankful Ace was her leader; when they met to join into a team, he started out as a complete stranger that quickly became her best friend. If it were any other boy other than her friends, she feared her life as a heroin wouldn't have been pleasant. Instead of always staying on guard because of being an only girl among five boys; they guys made her feel very safe and happy living with them. With that always in mind, she lovingly smiled at Ace **"ok deal"**

Ace gently smirked… having the feeling he knew what she was thinking. She helped him out of bed. He wasn't wearing a shirt because the bandages covered most of his upper torso anyway; but he was still wearing the baggy dark grey pants he left HQ in. He wore his old but clean pair of teal blue sneakers he used for the indoors; and Lexi laced his arms over her should and held onto his waist. Ace was only slightly taller than her, and in fact they were almost the same size, but Ace preferred wearing baggy and loose clothes. These two bunnies clicked not only because Ace was only 2 months older than Lexi, or because they were almost the same size and species, making it easier to relate to one another… but also because they finally found the other bunny they longed for. Someone they could trust to be their friend and maybe even more. **"Tanks Lex"**

She simply smiled and walked him to the main room, where they sat on relaxing casual sofas next to the large wall sized window. About an hour later, the delivery boy brought them their meal, but Ace left the flavor a surprise.

"**Hey!"** Lexi laughed **"this is Maples' spell!" **

"**m-Hm"** he simply said.

"**Wow, it's either you really liked the taste or you still think you're a wolf"** she joked.

Ace chuckled when he heard her joke **"not sure about de second one, but yeah de taste's good"** He then modestly smiled at Lexi **"dis flavor grew on me I guess. De story behind it was sweet."**

She smiled at her leader; not many guys would care for such a sappy story like that. She didn't know, however, that the reason he liked the story was because both their lives are like it in a way. They sat and talked as they ate their yoghurts, **"yeah I like the flavor too"** she giggled, **"you're one lucky bunny! Do you know how many times I tried to catch when they would sell the flavor!"** she said with surprise.

He laughed, **"too bad my luck only works for yoghurts"**

"**No it doesn't!"** she laughed and lightly hit his arm, **"you've got laser powers, a really cool pet like sword, you're the leader of a team of superheroes! You turn into a wolf, then you got shot by two hunters and still made it out alive!"** she pointed out with an uplifting smile, **"Ace you're the luckiest guy I've ever met!"**

Ace laughed, **"walkin on sunshine much today?" **

She giggled in return then softly smiled at her leader and friend, **"I'm just glad I didn't lose you. I know this is stupid, but you have no idea how relieved I was when you guys came"**

Ace gave her a soft smirk, **"Yeah, and to tink ya completely forget we were prepared to start a war dan loose our ballistic bunny over to a Martian"**

Lexi felt her heart warm up with what he said; she felt starting to gather up in her eyes and tenderly hugged her leader **"how can I forget… you guys are all I have"**

Ace gently wrapped his arms around her. _**You're all I have too Lexi**_

"**I'm sorry I didn't know it was you Ace, if I did you wouldn't have had to go out of the factory"** she sadly said as she gently backed away and looked deep into his dark blue eyes.

With that said, Ace remembered there was still Fudd and Sam, **"what happened to dose two anyway?"**

"**Duck caught them, leaving him back in the forest was a good idea"** she tried to smile and said, but couldn't help her guilt.

Ace took in her sadness and tried to cheer her up with a joke, **"guess I'm not gonna hear de end of dis one"** he chuckled "**even in de pokey, dose two hunters are no probably de happiest guys in acmetropolis"** he shrugged with a modest smile; but then when he saw Lexi sadly look away, he regretted saying what he said, realizing just now why it made Lexi feel worse. He kindly smiled and turned her face gently to look at him. She did so, but couldn't find a smile to give herself. **"Why so blue?"** he asked with friendly smirk, pretending he doesn't already know why.

"**They were never able to get a shot at you Ace, but after today they'll always rub it in and it's all because of me. I really am sorry"**

Ace shook his with a smile, **"I'm not much of title kinda guy Lex, I don't care"** Lexi heard her leader and hoped he was really being honest and not just trying to make her feel better. He was always known as the impossible target, but now they finally shot him and Lexi blamed herself for it. Ace knew Lexi was a hard one to convince, but he really didn't care for titles. It was always Lexi who said he was a great leader, or 'the toppest crime fighter of Acmetropolis' also, Sam and Fudd said he was an impossible target. Sure this was all flattering, but it didn't really mean much to Ace. He appreciated Lexi looking up to him that much, but even still, he doesn't need people to know him as something great, for him to feel good about himself. **"Believe me Lexi, even if dey remind me of dis day for de rest of my life, I couldn't care less"** he smirked and said.

"**You're just saying that cause you don't want me to feel guilty about it Ace, I know you"** she sadly said but with a smile.

He chuckled "**no I'm not, and besides if any dere's any need for guilt, den I should be de one feelin it, not you"** he coolly smirked and said. Lexi looked at him with wonder. **"You got caught cause I wouldn't listen to ya"** he reminded. Lexi paused before giving in with a soft smile. **"Come to tink of it"** Ace started with worry, **"wait, I should be feelin guilty!"** he then looked at Lexi with sad eyes, **"sorry dis happened to ya Lexi, I promise for now on now more rabbit season outings"** he then crossed his heart and lifted his right hand **"bunnies' honor"**

Lexi smiled with appreciation**, "Ok Ace, just as long as we stay away from them during rabbit season, I'll forgive you" **she chuckled.

"**Neh… about what dey said to ya Lex…"** he started. _**Now! Now! Now! Dis is poifect!**_

"**Ugh! Tell me about it!" **she interrupted "**I'm gonna have to tune up my brain blast at them for being so ridiculous!" **she gave out a fake confident chuckle… that Ace easily caught. **"I mean calling me you're… well you know"** she still tired to state in an effort to stay careless and cool… **" Like we're ever gonna… well you know what I mean, I can't believe they thought I was… you know…"**

Ace coolly smirked at her efforts and she stuttered her word vomit out. He knew what she was exactly trying to say, and he also knew how much making herself believe what she was forcing herself to say… wasn't working. And to be frank, Ace was glad it didn't.

She rubbed the back of her neck and rolled her eyes away as she struggled for words **"togeth_... like you and I… um… in lov_ a coupl_**

"**I get it pinkster"** he cool headedly said.

Lexi paused with a sigh of relieved embarrassment, but with also a blush bridging her nose and cheeks **"ye…yeah… th-that thing…"**

He kept his cunningly smirk as change of plans stared to edit around in his head. He was planning on coming clean now and telling her he's crazy about her cause she's a downright hard to find amazing girl… but now the sneaky grey decided to postpone this assignment a little longer. He wasn't going to let Fudd and Sam get away with the embarrassment they made Lexi go through…and this bunny had another trick up his sleeve and was planning to surprise Lexi with it too…

After all… those two wannabe hunters messed with the wrong bunny…

How could they forget just exactly who Ace bunny is…

_**Darn it I did it again! Ok this time I promise! Next chap is the final! ! Very sorry dear readers. =(**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**LMAO! You guys are incredible! Here I am trying to end a fanfic and all you do is ask for more! XD!**_

_**I love you all but really. I have more acexi fics on the way! I know I've been saying this for about 6 months but I promise I'm almost done with one of them! **_

_**I love all you guys! You make my day with your reviews! I'm so glad to see knew reviewers! Thank you so much for telling me what you think and I promise more current story updates and one shots coming!**_

About a week later and everything went back to normal. Ace healed and everybody managed to forget the drama they lived after thinking they could've possibly lost their beloved leader...

Lexi woke up, early as usual, and went to their kitchenette to prepare some breakfast. Upon her arrival Rev, who was busy making his usual citrus energy morning drink, greeted her with a smile and a morning message. "Mornin-Lexi!-Hope-you-had-a-good-sleep-cause-i-had-a-good-sleep,-or-alteast-think-i-did-cause-i-woke-up-so-happy-this-morning,-maybe-i-had-a-nice-dream,-not-that-i-can-remember-my-dream-or-at-leasts-i-think-i-don'-it-ever-hit-you-we-spend-8-hours-of-our-lives-doing-somethin-we-end-up-not-remembering-i-mean-wow-i-find-that-ver_

"Good morning Rev" she sleepily chuckled and poured cereal into her bowl. She sat next to Ace as usual and he tiredly smiled at her. The black and yellow bunny casually laid his back on the chair and read the newspaper; something he did every morning, along with Tech. except after his operation, Tech's had him on pain and anti-inflammatory medication, with the side effects being making him very tired and sleepy most of the time. The team, and Duck, decided to go easy on him the first few weeks after seeing how much physical pain and exhaustion their leader was trying to hide from them. At first they decided he wasn't to go to any mission, but of course Ace being who he is, refused to send them out without him. He came along for the plans sometimes, and other times he'd stay back but watch after them every step they took. So far the Loonatics reached an agreement with their dear leader that he would do minor things like check up on prisoners, attend mall openings, check the locks in closing times… all that easy stuff. He was very grateful he had such understanding friends even though a part of him still felt guilty.

"Mornin" he tiredly smiled at her and said.

"Morning chief" she smiled back.

The others were also seated at the table eating their breakfast.

"Well looks like dis city planet's safe for today so far" the leader concluded, folding the paper and placing it on the table in front of him, "yous guys can take de day off" he tiredly smiled at his team and said.

"YAH! Now that's what I'm talkin about!" the suddenly excited Duck voiced out! He looked at Slam with excitement, "let's go watch today's basher ball game! It's the capital playing against Acme Acres today and I'm not planning on missing that one!"

The once sleepy devil suddenly felt a boost of excitement run through him at the thought of "hnfjis Acme dogs!"

"You said it pal! You can have all the Acme dogs ya want and it's all on me!" Duck said as he and Slam walked out the room and then the base.

As the other four members watch the two leave, Tech sighed "ah… at last, some time to visit the museum of abnormal technological miracles"

Ace and Lexi tiredly smiled at their friend; it was still very early and it was one of those mornings were you'll always feel a little sleepy. Rev excitedly added "Ooh!- Can-I-come!-Oh-please-oh-please-can-i-come!-I've'always-wanted-to-see-that-place-ever-since-it-opened-but-i-never-got-the-chance-with-all-the-crimes-and-meteor-hits-and-invasions-and-vikings-and_

Tech frowned at nothing as he shut Revs' beak tight.

The funny moment boosted some energy into Lexi and she smiled at her leader. Ace, who was resting his head on his bent arm on the table, noted that and looked at her with a tired smirk.

"You'll come as long as that beak stays the way I'm leaving it now" the coyote simply instructed, leaving the bird only room to nod.

"Then let's go" Tech continued and left the room, dragging Rev (who was trying to catch up) behind him by the beak.

When the room fell silent Lexi smiled at Ace as she hoped for a positive answer to the offer she was about to ask. When she faced him he looked at her, with a sleepy smirk.

"What are you planning on wasting your time with today chief?" she asked.

"No waistin time Lex" he tiredly chuckled and stood up, "I gotta check on dose two wacky hunters today and maybe take a nap if tings go well"

He noted the disappointment in her face before she tried to hide it with a quick and casual smile… "Oh…? B-but you won't take the day off with the rest of us? I-I mean the medication is making you really tired" she bit her lip and innocently smiled at him.

"I wish" Ace modestly smiled, "but de likes of me don't get off dat easy. And besides, dat's all I have to do now dat I'm like de old gramps of HQ" he sympathized with himself by this joke.

He gave her a smirk and walked away, "Ace wait" she gently said as she stood in his way with a soft smile of friendship "can I come along?"

He looked at her weirdly at first, and with confusion; but after remembering how she feels about him he gave her a tired but appreciative smile. "Ya sure dere ain't no oder place ya'd rader be in now? I mean dere ain't gonna be a nice clean day like dis one any time soon."

"m-hmm" she nodded, "everybody else's taken anyway" and joked.

He tiredly chuckled, "alright bunny, it's your call". They both knew it wasn't only about 'hanging out', Lexis' been very careful with her healing leader after the operation. She just didn't want to make Ace feel even worse that he needs someone to come along just in case. But he also knew she loved him dearly, as he did her, and this moment also meant that much to her. He wasn't offended, and he appreciated how the team smiled and tried as much as they could to make sure their loved leader didn't feel like a drag or burden.

She happily gave a soft smile, "thanks chief"

He summed it up with a sleepy yawn before a likewise sleepy smile. They made their way to the Jet and when Lexi noticed Ace was still tired, she giggled and offered an alternative for her overworked leader… "hows about I take the wheel?"

Ace tiredly blinked at her then a thankful smile parted his sleepy face. This is way too sweet off any person to do, and he felt that way even when knowing she loves him. "Now I don't see dat as such a bad idea" he joked.

She giggled again; Ace is usually a funny guy, but especially now while he's this sleepy and over worked, he never ceased to get that laugh out of her… and he knew it.

Lexi sat in the pilots' seat (AKA Aces' seat) and Ace sat in Lexis'. The feeling gave her little goose bumps because she felt so protected in his place with him by her side… all cool and laid-back in her seat… ok with her taking the lead. They buckled in and Lexi started the engines…

*Yawns* "Let's jet" he sleepily smiled and looked at Lexi who chuckled and smiled back at her one of a kind, down to earth funny leader. He crossed his arms, laid back on her seat and allowed his ears to drop down as he rested.

As they drove on, Lexi thought Ace had fallen asleep, but he proved her wrong when the silence broke with his friendly thankful comment "Tanks for commin along Lex" he looked at her and finally admitted.

She replied with a friendly smile, but did not take her eyes off the sky, "no prob chief, I had a feeling you wanted someone to tag along". Then she gave out a chuckle, "also, I've been needing to give those two fools a piece of my brain blast!"

He tiredly chuckled, "still upset bout dat day?"

She tried to smirk at the sky in front of them as she drove, but indeed she still was upset. She looked at him with her worried sad face, "having a close friend almost killed because of you isn't something I can get over quickly"

He showed her a friendly understanding smile, "Lexi dis is part of what we do, don't let dem get to ya like dat bunny"

They arrived at prison station Alpha and she parked the jet as she listened to what he said; he knew his words meant nothing to her… why would they? After all he knows words can't heal a heart that thought it lost the soul it cares for. He still smiled and played along… waiting for the right moment to tell her… and the moment was today.

When they wanted to stand up from their Jet seats, Ace did so a little quickly thus feeling a strong pain resembling a massive heart burn in his chest area. He unconsciously let out a grunt and Lexi quickly held him up. The injury he got that one week ago healed as fast as Tech could make it, but the pain is something Ace'll have to bare with a little longer.

"I got you chief" she carefully said as she made sure Ace wouldn't fall back. She held his arm over her shoulders and placed her hand softly on his chest to hold him up and standing.

Her leader pressed his hand on the area of his chest were it hurt. He tried to show her his usually 'I'm perfectly fine!' smirk, but Lexi knew it's not easy recovering from being shot in the chest with a hunting gun (which involve thousands of tiny gun powder forcing their way into his flesh). "I gotta get used to doin tings a little slower for a while" he joked.

Lexi saw that standing at the moment was effort taking for her leader, so she helped him sit back down, "Ace you shouldn't be on the field yet, you're still hurt" she explained, hoping he would listen to her. "How bout I check up on those two while you rest here. I won't take long it'll just be a second"

Ace appreciated her offer, and a part of him really wanted to accept due to the exhaustion the pain in his chest was causing him… but he was still unsure about sending Lexi alone to the two men that almost tried to cook her alive. He worriedly looked at her and considered the option of coming along… only then realizing if he did come along, and an attack took place, he'd be more of a burden to Lexi than a hand. He was injured and so far Tech advised him not to join in any fight until he was well and ready; pain-free. After taking into consideration how Lexi would be busy keeping him safe than actually doing the same for her own self, he gave the doe an appreciative smile, "tanks Lex, I owe ya one"

… and besides… the last time he didn't take her up on her advice… he almost lost her.

Lexi happily smiled when she saw how Ace listened to her this time and accepted his state for his own safety; instead of trying to show her he was perfectly fine. Not knowing, he backed down to keep her safe, she chuckled and knelt down on the ground facing her tiredly seated leader "no you don't chief. The reason we're even here is because you took a gunshot for me" then her smile softened "I'm the one who owes you one"

"Again wit dat?" he raised his eyebrow from his heavily tired eyes and smirked, "Looks like I'm gonna need one of dem zappin tings dat make ya forget, or you'll never gimme a break wit dat"

She chuckled and stood up, "d'ya take your meds?"

"I got'dem right here" he tiredly smiled and held the orange tube filled with pills, "so don't be surprised if ya find me sleepin by de time ya get here"

"Hey give yourself a break Ace" she gave an uplifting smile and said, "Tech told me it's amazing how you manage to stay awake for most of the time, I with the meds you're taking, you should be in hibernation"

He tiredly chuckled in looked down for a moment before making eye contact with her again and sleepily smirking, "it'll take more dan a bunch of pills to take me out"

He made her laugh and honestly said something else, "I actually had dis day all planned out… I just didn't see all dose anti-infection pills commin" he modestly smiled even though his efforts were tired.

She caringly smiled to encourage him to speak, not knowing exactly what she wanted to say, but she was always by his side. When he saw that smile he decided… _nah. Today's gonna go exactly like I planned it Lexi, cause a friend like you doesn't desoive less._ He gave her a smile "never mind… I'll see ya in a few"

"A few?" she quizzically giggled.

He unscrewed the lid of his meds bottle, pouring one tablet into his palm then his mouth, "go" he jokingly ordered making her laugh before shaking her head and leaving the jet.

He watched her enter the building and right when she was nowhere to be seen, he quickly spit out the tablet and with all his effort, he stood up, wore a laser gun across his shoulders from the back (encase something did happen), left the jet and entered the building.

~in the building~

"Well well, well" started the red bearded cow bow in a light orange overall, standing behind a transparent spherical non penetrable room, "lookie what ma grandmas' this here cat dragged in"

"Shut it Lukie Luke" glared the doe as she crossed her arms and stood facing the round cell that held back both hunters. "I'm just here to make sure the both of you are enjoying your new home" she slyly smirked.

"Why that's mighty nice of yee miss" chuckled Sam, "but A' was told dat oder vermin was gonna pay us a little visit. What? Is he still hurtin? It's been two weeks" he proudly chuckled.

"Be quiet" she glared.

"Oh come on miss bunny" laughed Sam, "Why so tensed? A'm sure that rabbit gave you his little 'don't let dem get to ya' speech" he said mocking the accent of the boy she loves.

From the distant shadowy corners… a sly smirk formed on shady yellow cheeks… _amazin, never knew Sammy here was such a good actor. _He chuckled only in his thoughts.

"I said shut up!" yelled Lexi at the laughing hunters.

"I said shut up!" repeated Fudd in mockery.

… and boy were those two hunters enjoying her pain… "I remembew how hawd it was to hunt down dat waskewy wabbit" laughed Fudd before he eyed down Lexi from top to bottom then up again… "guess it's twue what dey say about you Wexi… juuuusssttt a pwetty wittle wabbit dat's got nuttin to do but get de weadew (leader) of de woonatics to think he's in wove with hew (her), just so he would save hew when she gets caught in a wittle twoublwe (trouble).

Lexis' eyes filled with helpless fury; she couldn't blast them, she couldn't hurt them but worst of all was she couldn't hide the anger they succeeded in making her feel; they tapped into her guilty feelings she was trying to tone down for her leaders' sake, but they also managed to tempt her into believing (yet again) what their fowl mouths spoke! Her rage turned into trapped tears she wouldn't let out from her eyes; but sadly these tears, even trapped, where still too obvious to go unnoticed.

"Aw wook Sam!" Fudd said acting amazed, "I think we'we (we're) making hew (her) cwy again!"

_Aw Lex…_ the hiding shadow caring chuckled in his thoughts again, _ya still need a lot'o moldin_.

"Shut up!" she yelled out with tears still trapped in her eyes, "I can't wait for you two to get out! If you think I'm just going to let the both of you get away with this you're dead wrong!"

At first they resumed their laughter… but when those two hunters saw two brightly glowing yellow pair of eyes from shadows behind Lexi… the shivers in their bones that jittered the words 'pay back', told them to shut up.

"Tanks for warmin dem up for me" said a calm and cool voice that made the doe quickly turn around to face the speaker; her heart surrendering tears it tried so hard to keep trapped.

"Ace!" she almost gasped out with a voice begging for emotional support. Knowing by the sound of his voice who the speaker was… at the moment it felt like it's been hours since she's seen him… now feeling her strength to endure mockery was crippled.

His glowing eyes simmered back to his Sapphire blue eyes; lethal to his enemies but loving and caring to the ones close to him.

Her instincts where to run to him but after a quick replay of what Fudd said, she quickly restrained herself back; but Ace understood her sudden change of an action he saw was about to happen, and read the way her shivering green irises cried for someone to hold her steady after hearing those men talk toxic waste sludge about her.

But he doesn't love her…

Or so she thinks…

"Aw Lex" he gently smiled at her, showing his true modest side.

She held her fists and tried to resist; her tears heavily dropping down in a singular form. "I'm not… I didn't' let them get to me. I'm fine see?" she simultaneously told herself and him.

He was still tired, but nothing could keep him from comforting the only girl he's ever loved, "I know bunny." She understood what he was trying to do; telling her it was ok to cry and welcoming her into his embrace immediately when she finally decided to run to him for help. "It's ok, it's ok" he warmly told her as he stroked down her ears when she cried into his neck.

Sam and Fudd on the other hand, glanced at each other with calm worry… yeah that was the loonatic they shot and by the looks of it, he does love the girl they kidnapped and isn't happy by how they've been treating her.

"I'm sorry this happened Ace" she sobbed and admitted as he held her gently to comfort her tears, "I'm sorry you got shot because of me."

His smile was warm and caring; it wasn't a surprise to him when she still felt guilty. "Dere, dere Lexi, please don't cry cause of dat" he gently told her. Aces' eyes glared again at those too hunters; making them feel fear before he introduced his menacing new way of torturing them for vengeances' sake.

His well known sly grin formed from under his glowing yellow eyes and, before they truned back to his calm and cool blue irises. "I take it de both of yous are enjoyin yourselves?"

She was sad and her truthfully hurting tears flooded her body with guilt feelings for breaking down like that. But he was there… As he gently held her close with one arm, she looked up at him, still with fresh tears, but also with sad wonder at what he had planned.

The two hunters looked at him a little confused, and used that confusion to hide their anxiousness inside; of course, Ace however, could clearly see their discomfort. With his free hand he pulled out a mini remote and pressed a teal blue button; immediately lowering a large crane into an opening whole over the cell and introducing the one and only 'Sylthvester' to the once peaceful cell.

"Since ya both have a ting for huntin antros, den I'm sure you'll enjoy spendin some quality time wit Sylth while you're here" and he left the two panicking hunters to their known and amusing semi-doom as the whole on the cells' roof slid shut.

He looked at Lexi with a smile and brushed back her hair, "I have somtin t'tell ya"

She timidly allowed his warmth to take care of her; Lexi nodded and he sleepily replied with a smile, held her hand, and guided her away from the place that caused this discomfort.

~back in the jet~

When Lexi was about to take his seat, and silently drive them back home, Ace kindly placed a hand on her shoulder and with a caring smile he said, "let's skip HQ for a while… I kinda wanna tell ya sometin. I'll drive, dere's sometin you should see." Her eyes were still pinkishly wet but she shyly nodded to her leaders' request and sat back in her seat.  
Ace was still tired due to the effects of the meds he took a few hours ago, and because of that, he wasn't willing to take anymore at the time being.

As their new short journey in the air began, the leader glanced at his saddened friend with a smile, still keeping his face towards the sky in front of him. "dis is my fault"

_What…! ?_ Lexi looked at him sadly shocked by his self blame, "No Ace it's not please don't feel that way this isn't your fault at all!"

Finally he turned his face to smile at her, "den smile. If dis aint my fault den don't be dis sad around me Lex, you got one heck of a smile and it's sometin I really like lookin at"

Her face stopped with light pink surprise at what he said and she started to play with her fingers. "Wh-what?.. M-m-me? I-I-I" she tried to speak as she looked down at her fingers. _That's just him being funny… sweet?... Nice? He's trying to make me forget what they said…_ "I…"

"Here we are" interrupted Ace as they finally reached their destination. It's been a few hours since his last medication, and also due to the happiness he feels inside, he managed to save energy and not be sleepy for this while; although she could still see the calmness in his eyes due to how much medication he's been taking, his body longing for a good rest.

When Lexi raised her head to look at the jets' surroundings, all she saw were pine trees. They were at the tip of a hill in the middle of mountain valley; a place far away from any means of the city. The sun was setting and so the sky a beautiful hue of orange that darkened the greenness of the pine trees. The ground was covered in beige pine leaves and there was not a sight of anybody or anything but the trees, the mountains and hills in the distance, the orangey sky and the jet holding our two bunnies.

When the jet roof opened, the sound and melody of various different kinds of bird species filled the area; also adding to the private serene was the gentle sound of the breeze as it brushed through the leaves on the tree of the pine forest. Ace gave an appreciative modest smirk at the environment around them; feeling the humble thankfulness of being at its' presence. He removed his seatbelt and stood up stretching with the energy left in him he can use that hasn't been numbed. Lexi stayed seated with her seatbelt on and a shy wondering blush of slight confusion. He looked down at her and placed both his hands on his hips with a casual smile "I always come here when we got some free time on our hands and you're busy".

"When I'm busy?" she asked… still very timidly.

"M-hm" he answered with a calm smile, "dis is de foist time I find ya free for dis long, comin here is long distance ya know and so we need more den just a couple of hours." He knew they shared the same fondness for serene natural beauty and so he was finally relieved he could share this place with her… "Tanks for sharing dat Myth wit me Lexi, when I foist hoid it, all I could tink off was dis place I've been wantin to show ya for a long time. De way you described de forest de animals lived in took me back to dis place I used to know before de meteor hit. It's really at its' best during dawn and sunset, but since we were busy in de morning, can I show you now?"

Her eyes only slightly started to sparkle but her blush maintained its elegant rule over her face… "y-you want to show me th-this?"

He replied with a modest smirk, "I'd love t'show ya dis Lex" and then he gave her his hand "may I?"

She took a few moments unknowingly, as she watched his hand reaching for hers… she couldn't believe his hand was reaching for hers… to hold hers… she looked down and around while blushing and remembered to unbuckle her seatbelt before she looked at him with glittering eyes that approved as her hand gave into his gentle hold. When she stood up, he happily gave her a smile and broke the ice with a light joke, "tanks, cause I was startin to wonder how on oit I was gonna get outta dis jet anyway" he rubbed the back of his neck nervously and chuckled.

She giggled and jumped out the jet, helping him up when she got out. The moment those two had a balanced standing position on the top if their flying vehicle, Lexi finally felt the courage and calmness to beautifully gaze at her surroundings and smile at her leader, "Ace this place is beautiful"

"Glad you tink so bunny, hows' about we hang out here for a while, you've had a rotten day wit dose fake joiks, dis'll really be good for ya" his smile was as serene as their new environment.

She found out… he loves her dearly…

"I'd really like that chief" she gently answered back in return.

He gently gave a cool smirk and this time was the one to assist her down… with all his effort he jumped onto the ground, surprised the doe a little by his actions, then held out a hand for her to hold and be helped onto the ground herself.

"Thank you" she softly smiled at him and said.

He lovingly smirked, "hey, it's de least I could do Lex", and they walked towards the top of the highest of the smallest hills and walked under a long and proud ever-green pine tree.

They sat under the tree and when she finally understood what this meant, there they gazed as the sun started to set… as Lexi sat in between Aces' legs and he hugged her lovingly and warmly.

"I've never seen anything like this before" her soft voice spoke out making Ace warmly bring his head closer from behind her and kiss her cheek.

She gave out a soft short giggle at his actions and hugged the strong arms that protectively wrapped around her. "I've been wantin to show ya dis for a long time Lex"

She turned around as she remained willingly in his hold, and playfully smiled and placed her hands on his heart. At that touch, he tenderly rested his hand onto both the soft palms on his chest. "All this time, how come you never told me anything?"

"Can't say I didn't try Lex" he smiled and replied, "but I couldn't let myself tell ya I had strong feelings for you… I couldn't let anybody know you're de one dey could hoit to break me"

Lexi looked at Ace with soft Awe… happy quiet tears streamed down her cheeks and she hugged her leader so warmly close to her heart… only to feel him do the same. "I know..." she happily said softly, "Oh Ace I know what you mean"

When they parted she tenderly placed her soft palm on his cheek and gazed into his warm dark blue eyes with a smile, "all along… the Trojan horse, the time you came along with me to Apocalypso… you turned yourself into a wolf just because you were trying to tell me…?"

"Dat was me cheatin, yeah bunny… I wanted to tell ya so badly for a long time. I'm sorry for keepin it in but I was afraid what happened to ya two weeks ago was gonna happen all because of me; but after seein dat ya were about to get hoit because of me even when people didn't know I like you… dere was just no point in me hidin dis away from ya. I've known you cared for me all dis time bunny." He brushed back her hair gently as she shyly smiled at him the way a beautiful bride would once her veil is lifted by her one true and only love… "I love ya… I always have Lexi."

She softly smiled at him and felt the strong beating of his pure heart, "I love you chief… Ace… you're the only boy I've ever loved"

And during this rare moment, he held her face caringly into his palms… she wrapped her arms gently around his neck… their eyes started to close… and when Aces' dark blue irises got a glimpse of the beautiful doe as her serenely closed eyes came closer… and her lips almost touched his… he closed his eyes and for the first time… but for sure not the last…

The doe and her wolf… share their first kiss.

_**AHA! I DID IT! I FINALLY ENDED THIS STORY YAY! NOW ONLY 3 MORE TO GO! MWAHAHAHA! Thank you all so much for your support (even though I was trying to end it! Loool) I love your reviews very much and I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did! PS… do not forget… 'and after that' is commin soon ;) **_


End file.
